Maid of Honor
by TheLookingGlass-7
Summary: 25-year-old Mercedes Jones left Lima after high school and never looked back. When she returns for her sister's engagement dinner, she receives the shock of her life. Will she finally get her happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is what happens when you're bored at work and have to sit through too many meetings. I'll just leave this here…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Summary: 25-year-old Mercedes Jones left Lima after high school and never looked back. When she returns for her sister's engagement dinner, she receives the shock of her life. Will she finally get her happily ever after?

* * *

Standing outside the most upscale restaurant in Lima, Ohio Mercedes reflected on how she got to this place. They parted ways years ago when she left the small town and never looked back. She kept her distance from Lima for fear it would conjure up memories she was too afraid to have. Her life was in New York, and despite it being one of profound loneliness she loved it. Mercedes wouldn't trade her accomplishments for anything. She stood focusing on how the wind blew the leaves across the street or her leather jacket making a noise every time she moved her arm. She wished she smoked so she could have a legitimate reason for stepping outside when her whole family was sitting inside celebrating her sister's engagement. It only took a minute to feed the meter and her rental car was in everyone's view so she knew she didn't have too much time before someone came looking for her. Mercedes' mother would admonish her for being incredibly rude to their new impending family but right now she didn't care. More than ever she needed space to breathe. The air in the restaurant was suffocating and the pain and panic she felt was making it difficult to breathe. Since she was already in trouble she felt like pushing her luck. Maybe she should hop in her car and head to the airport now. She could come back for the wedding. She would be stronger by then, but right now she could feel herself slowly falling apart. Nothing could have prepared her for this and now she cursed herself for being so private.

She closed her eyes and focused on her heartbeat. This was a disaster and it was all her doing. How could things be so spectacularly wrong?

Mostly she was mad at herself. Mercedes let the distance grow and too much was left unsaid. She had to let him go to safeguard his memory. Their relationship was this perfect little gift that no one else knew about or shared in. Their love was perfectly preserved and frozen in time. She could always recall their perfection when times got rough. He was the gold standard—no other man could measure up, and after a while, Mercedes stopped trying. So she decided to hold on to the memory instead of fighting to be with him. It was too long ago, and he was too far away. If she admitted to still loving him she would seem desperate. If she told him she wanted things to remain like they were she would seem crazy.

Still she couldn't account for the fact that she dreamed about him night after night. She had dreams of what she should have said before she left. She had dreams of their children and waking up beside him. In all of her dreams they were together, happy like they would have been had she not let fear drive a wedge between them. In every one of her dreams she told him what she was always afraid to say—she loved him. Now they were practically strangers. This was her punishment for not keeping in touch. This is what she deserved for pushing her family away, for not coming home for seven years.

Taking a deep breath she walked back inside the restaurant. Hiding away and running from the problem was only going to exacerbate the situation. Besides she was an adult dammit! A grown ass woman, and it was about time she acted as such. She learned how to mask her feelings a long time ago and tonight she was going to have to give the performance of a lifetime.

She would get through the night by following three steps.

Step 1: Being congenial and smile. This was her sister and her sister's fiancée meeting each other's families, not a funeral.

Step 2: Showing kindness and respect to her impending in-laws. It wasn't their fault they raised an asshole.

Step 3: Get out as soon as possible. New York was her world now and this situation would look better seated on her veranda overlooking the Hudson.

If she followed these steps, she could survive the pain of seeing Sam with her sister.

When she got back to the table, the Evans/Jones were having a lively conversation. All she could hear were her father's deep belly laughs and her sister's prim giggles. Regina was always prim, always graceful, and always beautiful. She was the pinnacle of perfection and everyone made no qualms reminding Mercedes that she was inferior to her sister in every way that mattered. Since she was a child, Mercedes was always the smart one and Regina was always the pretty one. Her older sister had a litany of admires while Mercedes just wanted someone to look her way. Sadly when they did look her way and Regina happened to be nearby, all attention was diverted to the prettier Jones daughter. Mercedes used to be jealous of her sister but as she grew, that jealousy turned to pity. No one ever told Regina how smart or creative she was and as a result the girl went through life focused on the superficial. Mercedes had learned a long time ago to love herself and the confidence she gained by learning to be comfortable in her own skin turned her into the beautiful strong independent woman she is today.

"What did I miss," Mercedes asked as she sat back in her seat between her father and Sam's younger brother Stevie.

"Nothing much," Regina replied with a slight smile flexing her left ring finger. "Sam was just telling everyone the story of how he got the scar on his knee."

Mercedes glanced down at her sister's ring as she spoke. It was a beautiful emerald cut solitaire that caught the light, danced on Regina's dainty finger and mocked Mercedes every time her sister flicked it her way. That ring was supposed to be hers. Finally ripping her eyes from her sister's ring, she turned her attention to her ex-boyfriend.

"Please tell me the story Sam," she challenged looking at him for the first time. "I'd love to hear it."

Her icy tone did not go unnoticed by the dinner party. Neither did the tension that fell upon the previously light conversation.

"That's okay Mercedes. It's really not that funny. I guess you just had to be there." Sam was now meeting Mercedes glare for glare.

_That smug bastard._ Mercedes was there. She was the one that bandaged his knee and distracted him from his pain. She was the one he leaned on the way back to her car and she was the one who made sure it was healing properly. It was the first time Sam told her he loved her and now he was throwing the memory back in her face.

Mercedes quickly reminded herself of step 2 to surviving the night. She asked Mr. and Mrs. Evans about their occupations respectfully. After striking up a light conversation with Mrs. Evans about her love for pottery Mercedes turned her attention to no one in particular. "I'm starved. Does anyone know what they're getting?" Just like that the tension had been lifted and the table once again joined in light laughter and polite conversation.

Stevie watched his brother carefully. He saw how Sam gawked at Mercedes when he didn't think she was looking and how his face lit up at her smile. Something was off. He was missing something. Regina put a smile on his brother's face, which had been non-existent for years now. He hadn't seen his brother so happy since Sam was in high school. Something about Mercedes was drawing his brother in and Stevie didn't like it one bit. Although they were just two years apart Sam was a father figure to Stevie and right now Mercedes looked like she could singlehandedly wreck his brother's happiness. He was going to have to keep a careful eye on his future sister-in-law.

"Mercedes," Regina called. "I am so happy you could take time away from your cases to come back home. You are an amazing lawyer and I'm so happy you could join us tonight. Would you do me the honor of making a toast?"

Her mom told her she had to come to the dinner. She didn't say anything about a toast. _This is exactly what family does, _Mercedes mused. "Okay, whatever you want Regina." She smiled when she saw how genuinely happy her sister looked. None of this was Regina's fault. If anything it was hers. If she were being honest, she could admit to missing her sister's company while she was away. Swallowing the knot that was building in her throat she began. "Regina, you are the kindest, most compassionate person I have ever known and I am so happy you found someone that'll give you all the love you deserve. Best wishes big sister. I love you." Tears welled in Regina's eyes and she was honestly choked up by Mercedes' words. "And to Sam," Mercedes continued. "Take care of my sister. To Regina and Sam. May you have a long happy life together." Everyone lifted their glass and toasted to the happy couple as Sam eyed Mercedes suspiciously. Mercedes downed her drink, hoping she didn't choke on her words.

She had to get out of there. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was clenching her fists. She couldn't be held responsible for what happened if she didn't create distance between herself and the newly engaged couple fawning all over each other in a fancy restaurant. She fought hard to suppress an eye roll at their annoying displays of affection and to her surprise, she did. But enough was enough and right now her hotel room was calling her.

Standing up she announced, "well, I think I should be leaving now. It's been a long day and I have to be up early tomorrow for our Jones family breakfast. It was so nice to meet all of you." She turned and made haste to her car, but her sister stopped her dead in her tracks. Finally peeling herself away from Sam, Regina pulled Mercedes to the side before she could bolt from the restaurant. "Thank you so much for being here for me. I missed you baby sister. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I know you're busy and all, but I was wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor?"

"I'd love to" spilled from Mercedes' lips before she had the chance to shove the words back in. She awkwardly returned Regina's fierce hug which Regina, who was too wrapped up in herself, didn't even notice.

* * *

Finally lying down in her hotel room bed, she let out a deep sigh at the day's events. In just one day she ran into the love of her life, who was coincidentally engaged to be married to her big sister. Instead of running into his arms and confessing his feelings, she had to watch as he kissed her sister. This was a mess and the sooner she got back to New York, the sooner her life would make sense again. There was only one question remaining: how in the world was she supposed to get over Sam Evans?

She heard a knock at the door and she whined before using all of her strength to push off the bed and answer the door. Not even bothering to check who it was she swung the heavy door open.

"Stevie", she said confused as to why he was in her hotel room. "What are you doing here?"

Without being invited in, Stevie walked into the room plopped down on the bed and regarded her silently. "So, you're Gypsy?"


	2. What's Past is Prologue

**_Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter. I am amazed by the reviews and alerts I received on the first chapter. Thank you so much, you guys are wonderful! A little warning, I teared up towards the end as I was writing the last two paragraphs and I'm cold and unfeeling. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Who the hell is Gypsy?"

Stevie took a steadying breath and ran a hand through his hair. His brother was in deep shit. "Look I'm about to break several brother laws showing you this but…" Stevie pulled a crumpled drawing and some scribbled notes that looked to be the beginnings of a storyboard.

Mercedes was shocked to see her face looking back at her. The picture was so detailed and vivid, right down to the tiny scar she got on her shin when she was a child. "He drew this?"

"Yeah. He keeps it in a secret file away from his other graphic novels. I don't think it was ever meant to be seen, but I found it and saved it to my phone."

Stevie went on his phone and pulled the copy of Sam's unpublished graphic novel, _Fallen_. The story was about a fallen angel fighting demons that threatened to destroy humanity. His love interest was Gypsy, an alluring figure with mystical healing powers that kept the hero on his toes. She was described as beautiful and passionate, but characteristically hard to hold onto. The angel fell heard for her though it was unclear if she returned his feelings. A shell of his former self, he roams the earth in search of his lost love, spellbound by their memories. This causes all hell to literally break loose on earth while he shirks his duties for Gypsy. He slowly descends into madness.

She wanted to seem stoic about this information. His stupid novel had no affect on her. Sam Evans was not going to get to her ever again. Not by his words, not by his pictures and certainly not by his secret graphic novels. Not now, and never again. So she focused on something she could control instead. "He used my likeness without my consent?"

"I think the better question is how you two know each other, but I think I can figure that out. You were Sam's secret girlfriend, weren't you?"

"Whatever happened between Sam and I was in the past and it doesn't matter anymore. He's going to marry my sister and I'm happy for them." She made a mental note to sound more convincing.

Stevie could easily sift through her bullshit. Her words were stiff and regimented like she had been reading woodenly from an old script. "Cut the crap Mercedes. You're the one Sam dated for four years but decided to keep it secret and now he's engaged to your sister."

"What are you getting at Stevie?"

"It took my brother a long time to get over you. He finally found happiness again and I'll be damned if I sit on the sidelines while someone who no longer matters threatens it."

"That's real cute Stevie. The next time you try to be threatening, make sure your voice doesn't squeak."

Stevie wanted to show her he was serious. He stalked over to her, giving her his most intimidating glare. He invaded her personal space, his eyes looking into hers as their noses touched. "I'm only going to tell you this once. Leave them alone Mercedes. You didn't want him anymore and he moved on. I will do anything to protect my brother and you will learn to respect me as a man and your brother-in-law." Stevie stood his ground, although when he saw the fire in the petite woman's eyes, he internally recoiled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and gestured for him to take a step back. This baby must have practiced his little speech before coming here to visit. "You're a man? Debatable." She yawned and feigned annoyance. Swinging open her door she continued. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to rest before dealing with you in the morning." Before he could utter another word, she slammed the door in his face, effectively silencing him for the night. All she wanted to do was fall asleep and put this horrible day behind her.

* * *

Waking up the next morning with the sun beaming in her hotel window did nothing to change her moody disposition. _Come on Cedes, just one more awkward family get together and you can get the hell out of this town. _She could do this and she would do it well. Mercedes was well versed in hiding her true feelings. Today should be no different.

She got to her parents' house and laughed at the obnoxious fanfare her mother put into a simple brunch. Then again, this was how her mother always acted when she was having company. She looked at her mother's pink satin suit and smiled. Who on earth owned a pink satin suit and who in their right mind would get dressed up to eat? She returned her mother's embrace. "Oh hobo, doesn't your sister look so gorgeous today?"

"Yeah mom, she looks nice."

Like Regina, Cheryl Jones was painfully beautiful. Her skin was supple and luminescent. People often mistook her for being twenty years younger. She prided herself on her appearance, never missing a spa or hair appointment. The woman held a growing resentment toward her youngest daughter. Mercedes was everything she didn't understand—uncouth, focused on career success, shy, and lacking in any and all social grace. She gave up on trying to change her wayward daughter after numerous failed sessions in charm school. Mercedes is and always was going to be her loveable hobo. In fact, Cheryl never failed to call her daughter by her affectionate nickname whenever they were together.

Mercedes was generally happy to see the Evans family at the ostentatious table. Maybe the presence of others would impede her family from acting like pompous asses. One could only hope. She learned last night that Mr. and Mrs. Evans were kind and generous people. They were respectful, humble and hard working—everything Mercedes thought a good person should be. Unfortunately Stacy Evans, the only Evans sibling Mercedes liked at the moment, headed back to school last night. Today actually had the potential to be worse than yesterday.

Once everyone sat down and began to eat, the snide comments began. Glancing at her younger daughter's plate, Cheryl Jones expressed her concern. Oh honey you got a croissant? Those things are loaded with butter and calories. I really put them out for our healthier guests to indulge in. Are you sure you don't want some fruit? Mercedes cut her eye at her mother grabbing a heaping piece of croissant and defiantly eating it. "Mmm," she moaned. "So good." She smiled at how her response silenced her mother. Mercedes won this round, but she was already gearing up for the war that would inevitably be brewing.

Mercedes sat at the table becoming a little tipsy while playing her own drinking game—taking a sip of her mimosa every time her mother mentioned her sister's beauty. She was going to have to slow down. It was one and at the rate her mother's adorations were rolling from her tongue, Mercedes would be passed out by 3.

Mary surveyed the tension at the table and tried to make light of the situation. She liked Mercedes after she met the girl yesterday and found her to be kind and gracious. "So, you're a lawyer Mercedes? Congratulations, that must be exciting."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans. I'm very happy with my job," Mercedes replied earnestly.

Speaking for the first time Sam said "That's great Mercedes. I'm really happy for you." He was such a non-factor she forgot he was even at the table. Now Mercedes cheeks were growing hotter at the attention she was getting. She wasn't used to being the focal point in any conversation and was content to fade in the background.

"Thanks Sam." She smiled and he returned it. It was the first time in a long time he looked in her eyes and her heart raced a little faster at the familiarity.

"Yeah," Stevie added. "And an article in the Harvard Law review. That's quite impressive." Was Stevie keeping tabs on her? She decided to graciously accept his compliment, warily. "I'm just honored they thought my little article was good enough to be next to articles lawyers I admire wrote."

Regina was upset. No one was paying attention to her, and she looked especially beautiful today. Going for the jugular, she turned her attention to her sister. "Hey Mercedes, do you remember the little nickname daddy came up with for us. He said we were the perfect match, like spaghetti and meatballs." Mercedes' parents chuckled as the sinister grin Regina wore grew.

Mercedes' mother may have threw the first punch but Regina's words provided the knockout that had Mercedes out for the count. Finally reaching the end of her rope, Mercedes stood and politely excused herself. Regina's behavior sickened Mary and she could see right through the girl's deceptions. Her plan backfired when Sam got up and went to check on Mercedes. Stepping into the Jones residence, he stopped when he heard her talking on the phone with someone who apparently lifted her mood.

"Noah are you kidding me? First chair in a high profile case? You have no idea how much I love you right now!" Mercedes was downright giddy at the news. The firm landed a high profile case involving a celebrity that was going to give them lots of exposure. One of the partners, Noah Puckerman, assigned her the case and made her first chair. She was elated. Although her personal life currently sucked, she could take solace in the fact that her professional one was skyrocketing. "Thank you so much, I won't let you down. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Sam stood watching Mercedes smile and twirl around her parents' living room, saying the words he yearned to hear from her lips. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but she didn't need him anymore. She made that abundantly clear when he begged for her to take him back and she sent him on his way back to Lima six years ago. Life seemed simpler then. Now he's caught between getting engaged to one sister who it turns out pales in comparison to the one he really wants and fighting his growing jealousies to whoever Mercedes just got off the phone with.

Stevie sidled up next to his lovesick brother. "Hey Sam, your fiancée is over there. It seems you're paying the wrong Jones girl attention."

Sam cut his eye at his brother. He got Stevie's point loud and clear, but things weren't resolved with Mercedes, not by a long shot. Knowing his obligation at the moment was Regina, he begrudgingly went back outside to sit next to her, all the while drifting his thoughts back to his first love.

Mercedes was half tempted to tell her sister to take her Maid of Honor invitation and shove it up her ass. She cursed herself for being weak. One little event, one stupid nickname and she instantly regresses. She fell right back into the role of fat ugly little sister with the good heart. Mercedes had to get out of there. If she didn't she knew she would never see her family again. So she went to the one place that always helped her think—Green Lake. She stood by the banks watching as the orange and purple hues in the sky gave way to dusk. Lima was beautiful, downright picturesque in the fall. The leaves changing and the crisp autumn air helped to still her nerves. Being out here was exactly what she needed to clear her head. She sighed when she heard some leaves crunch beside her. Knowing her solitude was over, she turned around to find Sam's green eyes staring at her in concern.

"You know, I've had a really crappy day and if you've come to make it worse, you can just turn around."

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

Bypassing his statement with eyes fixed on the horizon, she spoke. "You know when I was younger, I wanted to be a ballerina. I would walk around the house flexing my toes and practicing my plies. I was quite good and I asked my mom if I could take lessons. Do you know what she told me," she asked rhetorically. "Why would you want to be a ballerina? You have to be tall and graceful. You're just a meatball, short and chubby. You would be better learning an instrument because you will never be a ballerina." Looking up at him with tear brimmed eyes she continued. "I just wanted to feel beautiful, to have her look at me and call me 'pretty girl' like she called Regina a million times a day. I guess that was too much to ask."

In that moment Sam forgot about Regina, and the fact that she wore his grandmother's ring. He ignored the fact that he and Mercedes were due a long conversation. He only focused on the fact that Mercedes was hurting and he was going to do everything he could to make her feel better. Wrapping the vulnerable girl in his arms he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Mercedes you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known." She scoffed incredulously and began to pull back but he only held her tighter. "You are so stunning that you shine brighter than everyone around you. People are so jealous of you they try to dim your light, but they can't. It will never be contained." They stayed in each other's embrace until Mercedes slowly pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes. Sam felt empty at the loss of warmth.

"Sorry to hog you. I'm sure Regina is looking for her fiancée. I have to head back to the hotel anyway and pack before my flight. Thanks." She turned around and walked to her rental car, itching to leave behind all the memories Lima possessed.


	3. Adding Fuel to the Fire

___**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reviewing/reading/alerting/favoring. Sorry for any errors!**_

* * *

Sam stood at Green Lake for hours staring blankly in the direction Mercedes figure retreated. Watching her walk out of his life the first time was hard, but this situation was quickly becoming unbearable. When he saw her in Lima at the French restaurant, he had to constantly remind himself to breathe. Regina rarely mentioned her sister and when she did, it was in passing. She never told him her name; just her occupation and that she lived in New York. She didn't mention it and he didn't particularly care. When he met her parents for the first time, they focused all of their attention and stories on Regina. In fact, the only time he went to their house, he only saw photos of Regina littered on their walls and mantles. There was a lone picture of Regina holding a baby that he stared at for minutes when he first met the Jones'. He thought the baby looked familiar; he thought she looked liked Mercedes, but he saw Mercedes in everything and everyone so he chalked it up to his broken heart playing tricks on his mind. She was the little girl playing in the park, the bank teller handing him his change and the bartender fixing his drink. He had to stop obsessing over someone who refused him before he was alone forever. Regina was an answer to his silent prayer. Like a breath of fresh air, she showed him there was life after your first love and even if it wasn't as intense, he could be with someone again.

Admittedly in true Sam Evans fashion, he rushed into things. So he didn't love Regina, she was there for him and made his life a little brighter. She was so open and candid. It was nice to have a girlfriend who didn't mind showing him off. He couldn't have Mercedes so he settled for anyone else. With Regina he smiled again, albeit not as brightly as with Mercedes. He could have a life again, even if it wasn't his happily ever after. Why not with Regina? When she began dropping hints about marriage after dating for 6 months he didn't have a good reason not to marry her so he asked for her hand. Looking back if he would have asked Regina the questions you're supposed to ask when you're interested in someone instead of being blinded by his loneliness and heartache, he could have avoided this catastrophe in the first place.

All of his warm feelings towards Regina changed when he saw how she humiliated Mercedes during their family brunch. Who was this woman he planned on marrying? He had never seen Regina act so malicious and spiteful towards anyone. She was always kind and gracious. In fact, it was her grace that Sam first noticed about her. But the way Regina acted around her sister made him ashamed to know her let alone entertain marrying her. It was obvious she was jealous of Mercedes and watching their family dynamic made him instantly understand why Mercedes was reluctant to have him meet her family. He finally understood why she never came back. How could they be so callous and heartless to Mercedes—the most beautiful and kind person he ever knew? In his eyes Regina was unredeemable and he couldn't marry her—not when she showed her true colors. He wanted to take a break from Regina, needing time to sort out his next steps.

His relationship with Mercedes was like a shooting star—hot and breathtaking, luminescent and fleeting. He couldn't keep holding on to her when she was destined for greater things away from Ohio and they could never be together if he was adamant to stay. Looking back on his relationship, he realized Mercedes has all of the control. Sam would always cave to her wishes, knowing he would rather have her with conditions than not have her at all. But the secret was the key to their undoing. He felt that she was ashamed of him, embarrassed to call him hers. He wanted to tell the world and she wanted to keep it to hidden, so that's what they did for four years. It's hard explaining to your friends that you have a girlfriend they never see. When he asked to meet her parents she looked truly fearful, and he conceded to her wish to remain a secret from everyone. She never asked to meet his family and he never forced the issue even though it hurt him to his core that he couldn't share all of himself with her. He understood why. What many failed to see was the fragility Mercedes hid. She was so strong and outspoken but inwardly was afraid and damaged. He wanted to protect her and make her comfortable so he took whatever part of herself she was willing to give.

Regardless of the circumstances, Mercedes changed his life for the better. She showed him true romantic love and taught him the meaning of being selfless. She made him a stronger person and made him see value in himself. Seeing her again reminded him of how much he missed her. When they broke up he lost his girlfriend and his best friend. They balanced each other out. For years she was his confidant and sounding board—she provided clarity to his emotion-ruled world and he gave her the levity she desperately needed. Mostly, he missed her smile. He loved the way he could get her to smile. It was always so full and genuine and it made his heart swell to see her happy.

As he stood on the banks watching the water ebb as night fell, he came to the shocking realization that the only reason he agreed to a relationship with Regina was that she reminded him of Mercedes. While most could agree that the sisters physically looked nothing alike, Sam begged to differ. They both had the same eyes—these big brown expressive eyes with lashes that fanned on their cheeks when batted. Those spellbinding eyes that could persuade Sam to go to war or give up everything he owned. Sam was trying to replace Regina with Mercedes and knowing now that they were actually sisters was making Sam sick to his stomach. He couldn't go on living a lie when his heart remained in the past—it was unfair to both Jones girls. He set a plan in motion that would either ruin him or make him the happiest man alive.

* * *

As Mercedes crossed the threshold into her apartment, she dropped her bags and let out a deep breath in relief. She was finally home—away from her demeaning parents and malevolent sister, welcoming the sanctuary her apartment provided. When she finally turned on her phone she saw the missed call, voicemail and text notifications. Rolling her eyes, she scrolled to read the twelve messages her mother and sister left. All were some variation of:

Regina: _I really need to talk to you. Sam is so mad and I'm afraid he'll call off the engagement. He didn't understand what I said was a joke. Can you call him and let him know?_

Mom: _Hey hobo, did you get your sister's messages? Please call her back. I'm so worried about her and I hate to see my baby in pain. Oh yeah, hope you landed safely._

Rolling her eyes she deleted all of their messages, not bothering to read or listen any further. She hated how she let them get to her. Slowly but surely they began to chip away at the self-confidence she built when she left, exposing her as the sad insecure girl she once was. Thankfully, Mercedes had little time to dwell on the horror that was this weekend. Her boss was coming over so they could begin working on the case. They planned on spending the night gathering a list of potential character witnesses for depositions and scouring briefs to help their client. They were also going to research former cases to establish legal precedence. She needed to be on her A-game with this case, knowing a victory could put her on the fast track for junior partner. She was going to focus all of her attention on work and forget about Sam and Regina. Taking a quick shower and ordering takeout she tried to study as much about the case as she could before Noah arrived.

She was a little nervous to have her boss over, feeling like she was being interviewed all over again. The law office of Barnes, Lowe, and Puckerman never failed to let an associate know someone else would be happy to fill their space. She didn't mind the scrutiny though; it kept her on her toes. What she did mind, however, was her boss coming over looking sexy and distracting her from the case. He was dressed casually—in a pair of dark rinse jeans and a white v neck but she would take this look over the stiff suits any day. She told herself he was off limits and she couldn't afford losing her job on top of everything else. Mercedes had to constantly remind herself to focus on the case and not the way his muscles involuntarily flexed when he picked up an article or how he slightly bit his lip when he was concentrating on something he read. Shaking the dangerous thoughts from her mind, she took another gulp of the Moscato she had been nursing through the night. After sitting silently for an hour searching for something that would give them an advantage, Noah took a deep breath and rubbed his temples, before dropping the article he read. "Okay Jones, I need to take a break."

Her brow furrowed in concern. Once she was in the zone, she hated to be interrupted, but had to acknowledge how her stomach grumbled when she smelled the unopened Chinese food sprawled across her coffee table. "I think you're right. Do you want to eat now?" He nodded as she grabbed him a beer from her fridge.

She listened, fascinated by him recounting his story of visiting China eating genuine Chinese food and his religious experience in a Buddhist temple. Everything he said piqued her interest. Mercedes wanted to know more about him. She was in trouble.

"What about you Jones, have you traveled anywhere?"

"No, but I'd love to go to Turkey."

"What's stopping you? Life's too short to go through it with regrets." He stepped in her personal space and responded, "Live a little Jones."

"I live." She looked down hoping he didn't catch on to her obvious lie.

"No. You exist. All you do is work, and although I appreciate your great legal brain, there's so much more to life. Tell you what, after this case you are taking vacation time and going to Turkey."

His words left her emotional. It had been a while since anyone noticed or even cared about her well-being. Without warning or thinking of the consequences, Mercedes grabbed his neck and crashed her lips onto his. His mouth was so warm and inviting. She snaked her tongue in his mouth and continued to revel in the feel of him while Noah quickly lifted her to his lap as she straddled him without breaking their connection. His greedy hands were touching her everywhere as they slid under her shirt to her sides, back and breasts. She whimpered when his hands slid down and squeezed her ass. He was addicting and electric, and her boss. _Oh shit_. She pulled away from him and placed her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry Noah, I got a little carried away. I can't believe I did something so stupid." She wanted the earth to swallow her whole so she could find a nice quiet place to die of embarrassment and shame. Mercedes tried to shift off his lap to the far side of her couch, but he placed his hand on her hips to still her movements. He removed her hands from her face and placed his there.

"Do you know how fucking long I've been waiting for you to do that?"

The look Noah gave her had her mesmerized. It was hard remembering how to form sentences with his hazel eyes fixed on her. "What?" Tilting her head to gauge his sincerity, she gasped slightly when she realized he was being truthful.

He was about to show her what he meant, but she heard a knock at her door. Giggling when he pulled her closer she gave him a peck on the cheek before rising to answer the door. Her heart stopped when she saw Sam Evans standing at her door beaming with her favorite flowers in hand. Before she could open her mouth, he beat her to the punch. "I called off the engagement. I want you Mercedes."


	4. The Wreckage

Trying to rebound from the shock his statement caused, Mercedes pressed a hand to her forehead to stave off her impending headache. Then she closed the door and stepped out into the hall. Mercedes knew they needed to have this conversation, but the timing couldn't have been more off. There were years of pent up emotions and frustrations that needed to get out and she didn't care enough to hold them back any longer. "You want me? When did you decide this? Was it when I saw you two at the restaurant and she was throwing the ring you promised me in my face? Or was it when you heard her humiliate me at brunch and still stood by her? Or how about when I haven't heard or seen you in the last six years and then I find you engaged to my sister? _You_ sat there goading me about when you first said you loved me while you were fawning over my sister's every word. _You_ made everything we shared a lie. I can't do this anymore with you...it hurts too much."

"You didn't even give me a chance to say anything. Besides you made it pretty clear the last time I chased after you that we were done. This all could have been avoided if you told me about them, if you told anyone about us."

"Are you blaming me?"

"No. Yes! It's your fault! You're the one who kept us secret. You're the one who pretended not to know who I was when our families met. I was just following your lead. Do you know how long I've dreamt of our families meeting? Of you wearing my grandmother's ring? When you rejected me after I begged for us to be together, you broke me. Something inside of me was damaged and it hasn't been fixed since. I'm trying to heal, but maybe I'm not meant to. Maybe it's supposed to stay broken until you fix it."

"I was broken too! You were all I knew for years and I had to walk away. You wanted to stay in Lima and I couldn't. The hardest decision I ever made was walking away from you."

Sam was scared. He saw the resoluteness in her eyes even if her voice was unsteady. He could see her planning to escape but he wasn't going to let her walk away, not this time. "We still have a chance; we can still fix what was broken. I love you okay? I love you and I can't keep living without you." When he looked up she saw how broken he was through looking into his red glassy eyes. She cupped his cheek, aching to comfort him even though she was the source of his pain.

"You'll always have a special place in my heart. I want nothing but happiness for you because you deserve nothing less. Every day I spent with you was a gift but being with me after you just got out of a relationship is only going to hurt us both in the long run. You need time to recover." Swallowing her emotions she continued. She looked down to see her tears falling on their clasped hands.

Stepping away from her and snatching his hand away, she heard him sniffle before speaking. "This isn't about me recovering this is about choices. It was your choice to keep us a secret, just like it was your choice for us to stay apart and now you're choosing to punish me for dating your sister, who I didn't know was your sister!" Sam's face was red and he was shaking as his voice rose.

They both turned in the door's direction when they heard it creak open and saw Noah step out into the hall. He walked up to Mercedes grabbing her hand without acknowledging Sam. "I think we should call it a night. We made a lot of progress on the case and I don't want to ruin it by rushing things." The double meaning in his words was not lost on Mercedes. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before saying "We'll talk later. Call me if you need anything—_anything, _okay? I'll see you at the office." Watching Noah's figure retreat she exhaled deeply before turning her attention back to Sam.

When she looked up into Sam's eyes, she felt instant guilt and remorse. They held intense pain, anger and frustration and their emotions were searing her soul. In a still small voice he asked, "Was I ever enough for you? Did you ever love me?"

"Of course I loved you. A part of me will always love you, but you just got out of a committed relationship with my sister. I can't get over that. You had to have known you meant the world to me."

"How would I have known that? You never told me you loved me. I felt like some dirty little secret you could hide away because I was too in love with you to put my foot down. You wouldn't let me hold your hand in public but that guy just kissed you. I get it now. You're saying one thing but your actions say something different. I twisted myself inside out for you and you couldn't even tell me you loved me. I can't even explain how much that hurts. Stop punishing me for Regina; she was nothing more than a big mistake. And for the last time I didn't know she was your sister. It's not like you two look alike!"

Mercedes looked at him stunned into silence at his words. It was as if all of the air left the hall as Mercedes found it hard to breathe. She had heard those words all her life in one capacity or another. She knew what Sam said but she only heard the same words people echoed to her throughout her life: _"Regina is so beautiful I can't believe you two are sisters. You look nothing alike."_ Hearing them now from Sam's lips felt like a slap in the face—he was just like everyone else.

"I get it. She's so beautiful how could anyone think we were related, right?"

"Mercedes that's not what I meant. You know how I feel about you. You know I think you're beautiful."

Biting her lip in an attempt to conceal her emotions she shook her head and stepped to her door, holding the doorknob like a lifeline. "We've said all we need to say to each other. I think it's time you leave."

Sam nodded; knowing if he stayed words would be said that could never be taken back, things would be broken that could never be fixed. Placing the flowers he got for her in her hand he turned around and walked away. Mercedes spent the night curled on her couch finally releasing the tears she never cried for her first love. It was really over. It was finally time to move on.

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

Mercedes woke up to the sound of rain falling on her veranda. She loved Saturday mornings like this, having the rain coax her into sleeping longer and waking up to the smell of breakfast being prepared. Padding into the kitchen to follow the intoxicating smell she smiled as she watched her boyfriend cooking breakfast and humming a tune. Wrapping her arms around him, she put the side of her face on his back and squeezed with all her might. He chuckled and turned off the stove before turning around and greeting her properly. She was always sexy but he always thought she looked sexiest in his shirts. It never failed to put a smile on his face. "Hey baby," he said as he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her languidly.

"Good Morning. What are you making?"

"Your favorites. I have a surprise for you."

Mercedes looked up with him and clapped her hands like an excited child. "What is it? Can you tell me now? Do I close my eyes?"

Her toothy grin made him smile as well. "Oh come on. You know I can't deny you when you look at me like that." Turning her around slowly he covered her eyes with his arm while pulling her surprise out his pocket. Whispering in her ear, he held out her gift before slowly lifting his forearm from her lidded eyes.

"Okay open them Jones."

Opening her eyes she gasped lightly as she looked at round trip plane tickets to Turkey.

"You didn't have to do this, it's way too much." She turned around to look him in the eyes.

Going to Turkey was always something she planned to do with Sam. They would lie on a blanket overlooking the stars discussing their dreams and planning their perfect trip. Despite their last conversation, she was finding it difficult to let the dream go. Subconsciously, she knew it was why she never ventured to go before. If he wasn't there with her, it all felt like a betrayal.

"I told you that after we won you'd be going to Turkey. I like to think I keep my promises." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer.

"I know but—"

"You're not used to having people do things for you. Let me do this. You deserve to have someone take care of you. Let it be me."

"You're amazing Noah."

"You're pretty amazing yourself Jones. What do you say? Will you help me make your dreams come true?"

Before she could answer, she heard several enthusiastic knocks on her door. Mercedes giggled when she heard him groan as she stepped out of his embrace to open the door.

"You don't have to answer that," he yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes I do." She smiled and it dropped when she saw who was at the door. Instantly she remembered how she was dressed and her cheeks heated up. "Regina, what are you doing here?"

"Hey M," Regina greeted. "Is that what you sleep in? Good Lord put some clothes on."

Looking down she pulled the hem on the shirt she borrowed from Noah but smiled when she heard Noah say from behind her "I don't know about that. I think she looks gorgeous." Mercedes gave him a light kiss.

Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise. The man holding her sister's waist was sexy and her sister had a 1000 watt smile plastered on her face. Something must be wrong with him. She turned her attention to Noah. "Who's this?"

"Oh. Sorry." Mercedes shook her head at her rudeness. "Regina this is Noah, Noah this is my sister Regina."

Shaking her hand, Noah politely pried his fingers from her grip when she didn't let go. Regina rebounded like a pro. "Well it looks like I came over at a bad time. I would have called, but you never answer your phone."

Mercedes wanted to tell her to come back later (or never) and close the door in her face, but she didn't. "No come on in. I'm just going to go change." She excused herself to her room while Noah and Regina stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room waiting for Mercedes to return.

"You're new," Regina smirked lecherously. "How long has this been going on?" She shamelessly raked her eyes up and down his naked upper body.

Unnerved by her stares he stood on the balls of his feet while rubbing the back of his neck. "About a month."

"That isn't a long time."She walked closer to him seductively. Running a finger over his bicep she batted her eyes. "You two hardly know each other." Jerking his arm for her clutches, he stepped away from her clenching his jaw.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Confused by his rejection, she furrowed her brow. "Is this some kind of charity or experiment thing because if it is, I won't let my baby sister get hurt."

"Why would you think I'm dating her for charity? I really like your sister and I have for a while. It seems like the only one around here that would hurt her is you." Noah was disgusted Regina viewed Mercedes that way. They were sisters, but Regina was talking like Mercedes was her rival.

"We have a _complicated_ relationship, but that doesn't mean I would hurt my sister. I'm not going to let some man leech off of her because she's a lawyer and he wants a meal ticket."

"Wow. You're really jumping to conclusions. I'm a partner at a law firm. I am not interested in Mercedes for her money. If you knew anything about your sister and the type of person she is you wouldn't assume I was after her for any other reason than wanting to be with her."

Trying to dial back her incredulous response to his rejection, she answered icily "we'll see about that."

"Hey guys," Mercedes interrupted while Noah whipped past her mumbling something about getting dressed. "What did you do Regina?"

"I didn't do anything M. He's just a little tense."

Brushing off her remark Mercedes asked "so why are you here?"

"I can't just come for a surprise visit?"

Mercedes gave her a look that said 'cut the bullshit' before saying, "You never have before."

"Okay, okay. You got me. Since Sam and I agreed to get married again and all of our plans are going full steam ahead we only have three months before the big day. I can't let you keep shirking your maid of honor duties with the wedding coming up. So since Sam is here meeting with a publishing company and visiting Stevie, I figured we could go look for dresses. See? Two birds, one stone."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. When she first heard that Sam went back to her sister, she was crushed. Then she remembered Sam's M.O. Anything was better to him than being alone. He wasn't the same idealistic teenager she fell in love with all those years ago. As far as she was concerned Regina could have Sam—they both deserved each other anyway.

Sighing, Mercedes caved. "Just let me tell Noah and we can go."

Being dragged to bridal boutique after bridal boutique and sitting for hours as the salespeople gushed over how beautiful Regina looked in every gown put a damper on her Saturday. She would rather be at home cuddled up on the couch with Noah like she planned. After sitting in the 15th bridal boutique of the day, she realized she always was submissive to Regina. Mercedes always pushed aside that little piece inside of her that died when she bent to Regina's will. It took her a long time to realize her sister's ideals were warped and it was hard to unlearn everything her parents tried to teach her. Regina showing up in her city unannounced was pissing her off and she didn't care to silence her frustration anymore. Rubbing her temples, she stood. "Look, it was nice to see you and all but I'll be damned if I sit in another one of these stores watching you try on dress after dress."

"Don't be jealous M. You'll get married one day."

"I'm not jealous Regina, I'm annoyed. Did you think to plan what type of dress you wanted first? You just wasted my whole day."

"Wow selfish much? Not everything is about you."

"No. Not everything is about you Regina! You would know that if you removed your head from your ass! You've ruined enough of my weekend, I'm going home."

Standing up and walking through the door, Mercedes was happy that she finally stood up for herself.

"Wait."

Mercedes turned around and looked at her sister, momentarily distracted by the gaudy, white puffy monstrosity she wore.

"I didn't mean to ruin your Saturday. It's just that we're sisters and I have wanted to share this with you my whole life. How about we just forget about all this wedding stuff and get a drink in a bar? I really miss my sister."

Damn Regina for crumbling her will. It wasn't Regina's fault she allowed the girl to have so much control over her life. "Fine"

Grabbing Mercedes she gave her a tight hug. "Yay! I'm so excited and I know the perfect place we can go."

"Alright, get changed so we can so."

Regina nodded and headed to the changing room while the sales people glared at Mercedes.

* * *

She should have known it was a set up, and she was stupid enough to believe her sister when she said she wanted them to hang out. Walking towards the back of the bar she saw Sam and Stevie already seated with drinks. "Regina I thought you said it was going to be just us tonight."

Shrugging Regina turned to her sister and replied "I lied."

Sam looked just as surprised to see Mercedes as he stood crossing his arms. Surprisingly Stevie was friendly. He stood and hugged Mercedes like they were old friends. "Hey Mercedes. It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too Stevie. Can you put me down?"

Complying, Stevie put her back on the ground. "Tonight's going to be epic. It's Karaoke night. Do you sing Gypsy?"

"Gypsy? Why did you call her Gypsy?" Regina was confused. Between Stevie's comments and Sam's reddening face, she felt like the three were having a private conversation and she hated being left out of anything.

"Ignore Stevie," Sam said through clenched teeth. "He's being a jackass."

Mercedes pulled out her phone to send a SOS text to Noah asking him to meet her at the bar. She was going to need him to get through tonight. Him and Mojitos. Lots and lots of Mojitos.

* * *

_**A/N: This is not how I wanted this chapter to come out, but Sam, Mercedes and Regina would not shut up. Thanks so much for reading this story. I hope you liked it. Thanks so much for reviewing/reading/alerting/favoring. Sorry for any errors!**_


	5. Karaoke Confessions

Stevie sat and looked at the other three in anxious amusement. He hated Regina. Since that day she tried to embarrass Mercedes, Stevie found Regina to be a shallow, vacuous manipulative bitch that didn't deserve his brother's affections or respect let alone his attention. His family cheered when Sam told them the engagement was off and Stevie was particularly wary when Regina asked Sam to meet her at his bar. He decided to tag along and look out for his brother. Stevie doubted the girl's motives. He even suspected Regina knew about Sam and Mercedes' relationship and thought it was her motivation to go after his lovesick brother. What's worse was the girl was wearing his grandmother's ring and parading it around like it was a trophy. When he saw her walk in with Mercedes, he knew the night would be anything but boring. He couldn't wait for shit to hit the fan and for Sam and Mercedes to finally address their relationship.

Sam looked between the two sisters ashamed of his actions. How could he have ever been engaged to Regina? After a month of soul-searching he was excited about the prospect of moving to New York. Meeting with several publishing firms was the first step he took to begin putting down roots in the city. Thankfully, Stevie lived in Manhattan. The successful ad exec was a wunderkind in his circle and enjoyed his lavish and fast-paced lifestyle. Stevie dragged Sam to clubs and events, which he hoped helped Sam take his mind off the Jones sisters. Admittedly nothing Stevie did could help him forget about Mercedes because he could never forget about her. When she rejected him six years ago, he tried to get over her by bedding as many women as he could. The novelty soon wore off once he realized he couldn't erase their memories and Mercedes was a part of him, much like an appendage. Even if it were amputated, he would always experience the phantom pains of his loss. Understanding there was no way to erase Mercedes from his mind he stopped trying and became celibate. He had no choice, not when every woman looked like Mercedes and every conquest left him empty and guilt-ridden. The only woman on his mind and in his heart was Mercedes. Crushed after Regina talked on and on about Mercedes new law partner boyfriend, he vowed to reunite with Mercedes come hell or high water. He felt he couldn't measure up to Noah but he had to try. She was too important to him, and he had to show her they weren't over. Sam wanted to ensure distance was no longer an obstacle to them being in a relationship and he was willing to fight with everything he had for her love.

Mercedes sipped on her second Mojito before trying to make polite conversation with Sam.

"Congratulations on the graphic novel Sam. I hope everything works out."

"Thanks. This deal would be good for me in more ways than one."

Before she could ask what he meant, they were interrupted by a voice on the small stage.

"_Welcome to Karaoke night where we get you drunk and you make our ears bleed. We got a lot of contestants for tonight's grand prize of $250 so sit back; it's going to be a long night. Our first victim is Stevie Evans. Come on up here Stevie."_

There was a smattering of applause before Stevie stood up and patted his brother on the back. "Chin up, she still loves you. Listen to these words," he whispered in Sam's ear then walked to the stage.

Stevie was never going to be a vocalist, but he could carry a tune and his deep voice was very affecting.

_He can only hold her for so long  
The lights are on but no one's home  
She's so vacant Her soul is taken  
He is what she's running from _

Stevie remembered the reverence his brother always used when he spoke about Mercedes and the light that dimmed when they separated. He remembered watching giddy teenage Sam run around their house singing love songs and wishing he could be as happy. He didn't know this new guy but he was sure Sam loved Mercedes more. He didn't know too much about Mercedes but from what his brother told him, she had a penchant for running away when her insecurities got the better of her. What better way of denying your feelings than running into the arms of someone safer, someone who can't hurt you?

_How can he have her heart _

_When it got stole_

_Though he tries to pacify her  
What's inside her never dies _

Stevie hoped Sam understood what he was trying to convey with the song, that Noah may have her for now but Sam will always hold her heart forever.

_Even if she's content in his warmth  
She gets pained with urgency  
Urgent kisses  
The miss misses  
The man that he longs to be _

Sam smiled at Mercedes hoping she understood the meaning of the lyrics. He was unsure about Mercedes' new relationship but he knew one month of dating didn't erase four years of love and memories.

_Now how can he have her heart  
When it got stole  
As he tries to pacify her  
Cause what's inside her never dies_

In his mind Noah was a placeholder for Sam, and when she finally admitted the truth to herself, Stevie was sure she would be running into his brother's arms_. _Stevie was going to do everything in his power to make that happen.

_Now how can he have her heart  
When it got stole  
As he tries to pacify her  
Cause what's inside her never dies_

_**Amy Winehouse/He Can only Hold Her**_

Regina was losing. Slowly but surely she felt her grip on Sam loosening. Every gaze he shot her sister's way weakened her hold on him. What was with these men? Why were they fixated on Mercedes? She wasn't anything special. If she gave Sam what he wanted, she would truly be defeated and she wasn't going to have that but she could admit her plan was beginning to backfire.

After receiving a light applause, Stevie sat down and joined the group. Mercedes, oblivious to the tension at the table because of her current love affair with her third Mojito, looked up at Stevie and smiled. "Stevie! That was amazing. You sounded like a professional." She leapt out of her seat and gave the younger Evans brother a sloppy hug. "Thanks Mercedes," he laughed. "Maybe you should slow down."

"Pfft. Steven when you get older, you'll learn how to hold your drink. I'm fine." She had the goofiest grin on her face and her eyes were barely open.

Stevie looked up at his brother amused by Mercedes' actions. "You're welcome."

"What?" Sam was unsure why Stevie should be thanked until he heard the announcement, and knew his little brother should be killed.

"_Next up we have Sam Evans. Another Evans? I guess we're keeping it in the family. Come on up here Sam."_

Sam was shocked. He just wanted to get out of this bar as soon as possible. He knew Stevie meant well, but his little brother was killing him. Sighing, Sam stood and picked a song that would help Mercedes see what was on his heart. Mercedes felt this sense of dread when she heard Sam's name announced. She knew it couldn't be good but cheered him on anyway. Regina, who she forgot was sitting next to her, was particularly loud and annoying cheering for Sam.

_I just remembered, that time at the market  
snuck up behind me and jumped on my shopping cart  
And rode down, aisle five  
You looked behind you to smile back at me  
crashed into a rack full of magazines  
they asked us if we could leave._

Sam looked directly in Mercedes' eyes. His stare was passionate and he hoped she understood why he chose these particular lyrics to sing. Their memories were engrained in his heart. Nothing and no one could ever make them leave.

_Can't remember, what went wrong last September  
Though I'm sure that you'd remind me, if you had to_

_Our love was, comfortable and_  
_so broken in_

Her mind went back to the September of her sophomore year when Sam showed up at her dorm asking to rekindle their relationship. Stubbornly, she told him the distance was too great. It was her greatest regret.

_I sleep with this new girl I'm still getting used to  
my friends all approve, say she's gonna be good for you  
they throw me, high fives_

She felt the bile churning in her stomach as she thought about Sam and her sisterbeing intimate, of Regina sharing in something that was supposed to be hers alone. Sam was a special brand of jackass to be singing this song right now. Looking over at her sister gave her a small bit of satisfaction, as she watched all of the happiness Regina originally had when Sam first came up on the stage evaporate.

_She says the Bible is all that she reads_  
_and prefers that I not use profanity_  
_your mouth was, so dirty_

Stevie went back to the conversation he had with Mercedes in Lima, she could definitely hold her own. After the spitfire slammed the door in his face, he knew she was infinitely better for Sam than Regina. Watching the sisters' interaction at the family brunch the next day sealed the deal.

_Life of the party  
and she swears that she's artsy  
but you could distinguish  
Miles from Coltrane_

_Our love was, comfortable and_  
_so broken in_  
_She's perfect, so flawless_  
_or so they say, say_

Sam remembered how he felt when he witnessed the way Regina acted around Mercedes and he hated the way everyone put the flawed girl on a pedestal and refused to acknowledge Mercedes' flawlessness. He wanted to whisk Mercedes far away from these people and shield her from ever having to hear their lies.

_She thinks I can't see the smile that she's fakin'_  
_and poses for pictures that aren't being taken_  
_I loved you_  
_grey sweat pants, no makeup, so perfect_

Regina's prominent scowl was deepening with every word. Was he calling her fake? Is he actually suggesting Mercedes is better than her? This whole evening was falling apart and the wheels in her head were turning trying to think about damage control. Mercedes was not going to win. Not this time.

_Our love was, comfortable and  
so broken in  
she's perfect, so flawless  
I'm not impressed,_

_I want you back._  
_**John Mayer/Comfortable**_

Mercedes was truly confused. If Sam really wanted her back, why was he engaged to her sister? None of it made sense. But she knew one thing—she wasn't going to sit here another minute longer and play the fool. Mercedes stood up and walked away briskly, her only focus was getting out of the bar as fast as possible. Sam stared on with an anxious expression as he watched his brother follow Mercedes out the bar. Before he could go to them he was stopped by Regina.

"Did you sing that song to punish me?"

Looking past her to where Mercedes and Stevie just left Sam said, "This actually has nothing to do with you."

"Why did you bring Stevie tonight?" She poked him in his chest, and Sam fought with everything in him to not snap her finger off.

"Why did you bring Mercedes? Look I really don't want to argue with you. I just came for the ring."

"Sam, we can still go along with the wedding. Even Mercedes has forgiven me for what I said, why can't you?" She cupped his face in her hands.

Grabbing her hands and dropping them away from his face, he grabbed her shoulders and looked her square in the eyes hoping to eliminate any room for misinterpretation.

"Regina, it's over. It's been over for a month. We are not getting married, not now not ever. We. Are. Over."

"Really? What are you going to do? Pine over my sister forever? She doesn't want you!"

Startled by her words, Sam dropped his hands from her shoulder. "You knew? You knew this whole time?"

Outside Stevie gently tapped Mercedes on her back. "What Stevie, did you come out here for round two?"

Surrendering with his hands in the air, Stevie proceeded with caution. "No. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

She laughed humorlessly. "My ex-boyfriend just sang a song about how he wants me back and is sleeping with my sister. I'm perfect."

He wrapped the girl in a consoling hug. Pulling away she said, "You know what? I was fine. I was happy, and then he comes back into my life and messes everything up."

"Come on Darling, we both know that's not true."

Quirking an eyebrow at his term of endearment she asked, "Darling?"

"Okay I admit the last time we talked I was a bit of an…"

"Ass," she finished.

"Right, but I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt my brother because you love him. You have his best interests at heart and I respect the hell out of you for that. So I apologize for my past behavior."

"Apology accepted. I was a bit…harsh so I apologize too." Pacing at the bar's entrance she sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"I think you should go back inside and tell Regina about you and Sam. Then you two need to sit down and have a heart to heart."

"The last time we tried it ended badly."

"But you still love him. Don't you owe it to yourself, and him, to try?"

Mercedes linked her arm with Stevie's and walked back inside. They looked at each other and rushed over to their table when they heard Sam and Regina arguing over the current contestant's song.

Mercedes looked at the fear in her sister's eyes and instinctively went to protect her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you yelling at my sister?"

"Tell her Regina. Tell her or I will make your miserable life worse."

Mercedes turned to her sister. "Tell me what Regina?"

She saw the tears in her sister's eyes and knew her sister only cried to manipulate a situation. Her stomach clenched thinking of what Regina wasn't saying.

Thoroughly defeated, Regina looked down. " I knew."

"You knew what?"

Growing impatient at Regina's silence, she asked her question again until Sam spoke up. "She knew about us this whole time. It was the only reason she asked me out." Sam was so angry he was trembling.

Mercedes looked up at her sister, hurt evident in her eyes. "What? Why?" Her buzz was officially gone.

"Oh come off of it Mercedes. You kept shoving your awards and scholarships in my face trying to make me feel bad about myself acting like you were better than me. So I went after the one thing you couldn't have. I win."

Mercedes had an out of body experience. She didn't remember balling up her fists or her fist connecting with her sister's mouth or the subsequent body blows she placed to Regina's ribs. She didn't remember laughing when she saw her sister spit out blood or groan, but she did remember Sam lifting her up and pushing her out of the bar. Forcing herself to breathe, she shook her hand as Sam gently touched her bruised knuckles, assessing the damage.

Mercedes was mad at her sister but she was even madder at Sam. How could he go back to someone so devious? Granted they were probably going to break up after this but the thought of Sam with her sister, with anyone that willfully malicious, made her question the type of person he was. Quickly pulling her hand from his with a slight wince, she voiced her concerns. "Get off of me."

Before he could ask what she meant Noah, who immediately saw her hand and checked to see if she was alright, interrupted them. For a moment she looked at him and saw the concern etched in his features. Noah truly was the perfect boyfriend. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or her mind reeling from Regina's confession but ever since she found out Mercedes couldn't help seeing Regina's face when looking at Sam. Thoroughly spent, she looked at her boyfriend. "Noah, can you take me home?"

Sam paled. She couldn't leave without hearing everything. "Mercedes wait." He went to reach for her arm but she backed away.

"Sam, I can't. Not tonight."

"Mercedes, we have to talk. Please."

Shaking her head she held Noah closer. "I can't."

Turning away Sam watched her retreat before walking to bridge the space between them. He was still calling her name when Stevie stopped him. " Let her go. Talk to her in the morning when you both have clearer heads." Sam fought against Stevie's hold a little while longer before relenting.

* * *

The silence in the cab ride to Mercedes' apartment was unbearable. Noah looked confused and angry at what he witnessed. Turning to Mercedes he stated, "You know we're going to have to talk about what the hell I walked in on." She nodded and drew her attention back to the window. They fell into silence again until Mercedes spoke again.

"Noah?"

He turned to give her his attention again.

She slowly looked into his eyes and smiled. "Yes"

"Yes to what?"

"To Turkey. Let's go to Turkey tomorrow."

* * *

_**A/N: Maybe it's better to leave these notes at the bottom instead of the top? Well, if Mercedes hit Regina when she found out her sister knew about her past with Sam, what is she going to do when she finds out Sam and Regina have been broken up for a month? Will Sam get to talk to Mercedes before she goes to Turkey? Thank you so much for reading/alerting/reviewing/favoring. I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it. Okay I'm shutting up now **_

_**Oh yeah, I don't own Glee, the characters (except Regina) or the songs used in this chapter. **_


	6. The Calm Before

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for alerting/reviewing/reading. It really means a lot. What another update? This fic practically writes itself! Thanks for reading it this far and I hope you continue to do so.**

* * *

Noah never admitted this to her, but watching Mercedes sleep was one of the best parts of his day. Her rhythmic intake of breath soothed him and the way her lips slightly pursed made him grin. She made him happy and watching her gave him peace. Lying with her with her leg wrapped around his and her face buried in his chest made him happier than he had been in a long time. Watching her slowly flutter her eyes open and smile at him in recognition was his personal sunshine. He relished this feeling, knowing in his heart it would probably be the last time he woke up in her arms.

When she woke up this morning, he sighed as he pushed a stray hair from her cap behind her ear. "Good morning, Beautiful". This man was perfect. Mercedes smiled in her usual way and reached up to kiss his lips but was blocked when Noah kissed her forehead instead. He sat up, causing Mercedes to cautiously follow suit. "What's wrong?"

"In all the time we've been together, you have never slept through the night, but last night was different. Not only were you restless, but you kept muttering things in your sleep."

Mercedes' smile dropped. She was worried about what she said and could tell by the look on Noah's face that it hurt him. He looked pained as if he were fighting an internal battle on whether or not to tell her what she said.

"What did I say?"

"You kept saying you loved Sam. You called him your only love and your heart. At one point you had tears streaming down your face. I was going to wake you, but your eyes were completely shut and after you said you loved him you had the most serene look on your face, like you had found inner peace"

She was so ashamed. She unintentionally hurt Noah by not being honest with herself. He deserved so much better than what she offered him. Embarrassed, she placed her head in her hands. "Oh God Noah, I am so sorry." He grabbed her un-bruised hand and she smiled when he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Did you mean what you said? Do you love him?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes she whispered, "Yeah, I think I do."

Noah let out a deep breath. Mercedes just confirmed his suspicions. Still holding her hand he began. "You know the first time I saw you I was instantly attracted to you. The way you walked into the office like you owned it made me need to know more about you. You're beyond sexy, you know that Jones?" She looked down and shrugged bashfully.

Lifting her chin so their eyes met, he continued. "Then I heard you speak. You were so passionate about the law, so smart and poised, completely untainted by the bureaucratic bullshit in the office. I admired that about you, your honestly and enthusiasm. Watching you made me a better lawyer. There was a time I would look away and not care that you were into somebody else, but I'm in my thirties. I am not interested in being in a relationship with someone who thinks they might love someone else. I'm looking for someone to share my life with. I deserve better, we deserve better than just going through the motions."

Resigned, she looked up at him and slowly nodded. "I gave my heart away a long time ago and I never got it back. I wish I would have met you sooner, but I owe it to my heart to see if Sam and I have a chance. You are truly one of the greatest guys I have ever known. I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped her in his arms, taking in her scent one last time. "You'll still see me around the office."

Holding him closely, she sighed. "But it won't be the same."

"You're right. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. Just promise me one thing, even if things don't work out with Sam promise that you'll go to Turkey for you?"

"I promise."

Before leaving with the items he always left at her apartment in hand, he gave her a warm side hug and kissed her cheek. Turning around one last time, he called out to her. "Hey. We were pretty great together, right?"

Smiling, she confirmed. "We were amazing."

She closed the door and looked at the tickets Noah placed in her hand before she left. He was truly one of a kind and she considered herself lucky to have met him. Noah was everything she should have wanted, but he wasn't who she needed. She needed Sam. Noah was right- she couldn't just go through the motions anymore. It was about time her mind caught up with her heart.

* * *

Mercedes called Sam, praying he was still in town and was relieved when she found out he was. After agreeing to meet at her apartment, a bevy of emotions washed over her. She was excited, nervous, ecstatic and worried. With one word Sam could mend or break her heart. Throughout their relationship, she realized she never fully let him in. Not telling him she loved him was her way of keeping some semblance of control and protecting herself for the eventual break up. Her strategy failed miserably after she realized she loved him despite their estrangement. She had romanticized this moment in her mind forever and now that it was here she constantly had to run her hands over her pajamas to alleviate her sweaty palms. Mercedes rehearsed what she was going to say if this moment ever came, but unfortunately all of her carefully detailed words flew out of her mind at the racing of her heart. Love was a bitch, and it was finally collecting on years of pent up emotions. When she heard the knock at her door she tried to compose herself. Opening the door, she gestured for him to take a seat on the couch. Mercedes found comfort in the fact that he looked as nervous as she did. Without hesitation, he picked up her hand and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Ashamed. I can't believe I punched her. I can't believe I let her have that kind of power over me."

Sam shook his head. Although he thought she could have handled it better, Sam was proud of Mercedes for standing up for herself. "I think you had a lot of restraint considering."

Mercedes laughed. "You know what's funny. I was trying to protect her. I thought she would be hurt if she knew we had a past. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Well I was just as dumb. I had no idea she knew, that she actually went after me to hurt you."

She turned to face him. "Well I can't believe you told me you wanted to be with me, and when I tell I can't be with you, you go back to her."

"You don't know the whole story Mercedes."

She scoffed and folded her arms but remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"After you walked away from me again, I did a lot of soul-searching. I realized the only way we'd have a chance, for it to be different than before, would be if I were willing to close the distance between us. I never went back to Regina. How could I after the way she treated you? I spent the whole month planning my future with you."

She sat there staring in his eyes with her mouth open. Her conniving sister called her day after day about wedding arrangements and how happy she was Sam decided to speed up the wedding. She made her sit as she tried on hundreds of wedding dresses and threw that engagement ring in her face. Mercedes constantly had to paint this smile on her face never revealing the pain in her heart.

"That bitch." Mercedes was seething. She couldn't believe her sister could control her that way. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to be manipulated. All of it could have been avoided if she spoke with Sam.

"You know me. Why would I ever be with anyone who hurt you?"

"I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I just took her word for it." She looked down twiddling her thumbs, thinking of the best way to address the elephant in the room. Deciding to just bite the bullet, she blurted, "Sam I know this is a little personal and it's none of my business, but did you ever sleep with her?"

Sam looked her in her eyes and shook his head. The action would have been comical if the question wasn't so grave. "Never, not once. I told her the next time I had sex it would be with my wife. I couldn't replace you so I stopped trying a long time ago. You're it for me."

"You're it for me too, Sam, but I do have one question, Why did you sing that song?"

"Because the last time I saw you, you didn't think you could measure up to your sister. I wanted to let you know that you got it wrong—that she couldn't ever hold a candle to you. I hope you know that's why she did all of this." Changing topics he asked, "What are we going to do? I won't hear if I got the job for another couple of weeks."

Mercedes looked at him with loving eyes and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "We can work out all the logistics later. All I know is I love you and I can't be without you. Simple as that."

Sam closed his eyes in a vain attempt to control his emotions. He was overwhelmed hearing her say the words he had been hoping she would say for years. Her voice was like a melodious song he only knew the lyrics for. He sat in reverie hearing her words over and over again in his head. She was finally all his.

He spoke while his eyes were closed. "Please baby, say that again. I need to hear you say that again."

Mercedes smiled as she watched Sam open his tear brimmed eyes. Her watery smile mirrored his. "I love you." Moving to his left ear she whispered, "I love you" before kissing his lobe. She paid the same attention to his right ear. Hovering over his lips, she could feel his breath on her own. Mercedes dreamed and waited for this moment every day. Nothing was able to break them down, not their insecurities, the distance, time or her sister. This moment was theirs and theirs alone.

What began as long pecks escalated into a passionate kiss. Sam opened his mouth and welcomed her in. They were fire and ice with tongues battling for dominance one minute and dancing with each other the next. Her hands went to their familiar place at the nape of his neck while his went to her waist, pulling her closer. Their lungs were begging for release, but they didn't want to part from each other. It had been too long and they were going to grab every second they could in one another's arms.

When they pulled apart panting with half lidded eyes, they smiled. They wanted to hold onto the moment as they stared at each other, pressing their foreheads together happy to be close.

"This time we're doing this right baby. No more secrets, no more hiding. I'm taking you home to meet my parents."

Mercedes smiled at him, still playing with the sandy blonde hair at the nape of his neck. "I'd love that."

They were trying to right wrongs and fix what they had broken. She was anxious meeting Sam's parents as his girlfriend. They were wonderful people but she couldn't help but have doubts. Would they think Sam was moving too fast or judge her harshly for getting involved with her sister's ex-fiancée? Would they welcome her with open arms or associate her with her sister? An ominous feeling that she couldn't shake grabbed hold of her. She knew it stemmed from the thought of going back home again and she hoped she was overreacting.


	7. Allies and Enemies

___**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reviewing/reading/alerting/favoring. Sorry for any errors!**_

* * *

Sitting in her living room with an ice pack on her jaw Regina watched Audrey pace with a wicked grin on her face.

"This is perfect, we're really getting to her."

Resigned, Regina spoke. "It's over. They really love each other and nothing we have done changed that. We've only pushed her further away."

"But that's not true pumpkin. She came home for the first time in years and my insider let me know she was coming back into town today."

"All we've done is make her angrier. I don't want to see her in pain. I only want her to be happy." Regina winced slightly as she gingerly touched where Mercedes punched her.

"Do you see what she did to your face? Jones women do not act that way. I did not raise a Neanderthal. That boy is uprooting everything she learned." Surveying her daughter's face, Cheryl added, "Thank goodness you have excellent skin. Your scars are going to heal in no time."

"I don't want to do this anymore mom. Just accept her for who she really is. That's the only way to salvage your relationship."

"If you think I'm going to sit idly by and watch one of my girls marry into that family, you are sadly mistaken." And if you think about double-crossing me I'll make what I'm doing to you sister seem like child's play." Cheryl fixed with her eldest daughter with the iciest glare she could muster and Regina shuttered.

Regina knew firsthand what her mother was capable of. When Cheryl found out her 17-year-old daughter was having an affair with a respected and loved teacher, her mother made him go away. Regina soon found out she was pregnant and tried to run away with Will Schuester, her married paramour, but Cheryl found out about their arrangement and blackmailed him into quitting his job and moving across the country. Regina still remembers the one word note he left at their rendezvous place the night they were supposed to leave together. She never blamed her mom for the miscarriage, but couldn't rule out how the stress of the situation was a contributing factor. It was the first and last time she tried to get away from her mother. Regina admired Mercedes for getting away from their toxic mother and living her own life.

"But they're really good together mom, really in love."

"Like hell they are!" Regina flinched at her mother's reaction. "There's some Jones in her. She was so ashamed of the boy that she never brought him home. One way or another she will obey me. I'm going to mold her into a Jones if it's the last thing I do."

"What if it backfires?"

Cheryl went over to her daughter and patted her head in a patronizing manner. "Sweetie, there's a reason you're so beautiful and not too smart. Let mommy deal with the strategy, you just sit there looking pretty and focus on making sure Mercedes stays home for good."

Regina was always confused by her mother's actions. Publicly, she doted on her, always showering her with praises simultaneously trying to crush Mercedes' spirit, but privately she berated Regina for not being as strong and smart as Mercedes. If her mom knew Mercedes was strong, why did she always try her damndest to break her? Regina internally cheered that everything Cheryl did so far to hurt her sister failed and was ecstatic Mercedes was with Sam. She knew her mother would kill her if she ever found out she gave the ring back to Sam. For a while Cheryl saw that ring as her only leverage over Sam until she found a mysterious ally and forgot all about the heirloom. Regina hoped and prayed Mercedes and Sam would remain together despite Cheryl's plans.

* * *

From the moment Sam and Mercedes stepped off the tarmac, he wouldn't let her hand go. He finally got what he always wanted—he was able to show the world, or at least everyone in Lima, that Mercedes Jones was his. The smile that erupted on his face when she told him she loved him began in New York and never left.

They sat in silence on the drive to his parent's house. Lima looked better than before. He looked out at the park where he and Mercedes would meet up and look at the stars and pulled the car over.

"Sam what are you doing? Your parents are expecting us."

"I know, I know but I need to do this." He led her down to their place, right on the small hill overlooking the lake. They didn't care that it was cold, they sat in their usual spot under their favorite tree with her back to his front watching the water on Green Lake.

"God I missed this." She leaned back savoring his embrace.

"I missed you." He placed a kiss at her temple and nuzzled into her neck. Noticing her shiver, he took off his jacket and rubbed his hands along her arms, holding her closer.

Breaking their quiet reflection, he spoke. "You know I used to come out here every day on my lunch break thinking about you and everything we were to each other. Being here with you now feels surreal, like I'm dreaming."

"Well I must be dreaming too because there's no other person I'd rather share this with." Solemnly she stood and offered her hand. "Come on, enough reminiscing. Being late to your parents' is a surefire way to get them to hate me."

"They couldn't possibly hate you. They're already half in love with you anyway."

"We'll see about that." He put his arm around her and they laced hands.

When they got to the Evans, Mary greeted Mercedes warmly, while Dwight greeted the girl coldly. She didn't understand why she'd drawn his distain but she hoped he was just having a bad day. Sam looked confused about his father's cold shoulder too.

Standing in his childhood living room he stayed attached to Mercedes hand, holding it like a security blanket. Mary looked delighted as her eyes were trained on their entwined hands.

Clearing his throat, Sam began to speak. "Mom, dad I have something I've wanted to do for a long time." Swinging their arms he continued. "I'd like for you to meet Mercedes Jones, my girlfriend."

Mary smiled but her face was contoured in confusion and Dwight has his arms crossed, looking none too pleased by this bit of information.

"While I'm happy that you're not marrying Regina," she turned to Mercedes apologetically. "No offense dear."

Waving off Mary's apology, she responded. "None taken."

Mary continued. "How in the world did you two end up with each other?"

Silently communicating with Mercedes he asked for permission to tell his parents the whole story. She nodded slightly and Sam began to regale his parents with their history, what happened in New York, and their decision. By the end, Mary was smiling, discreetly wiping tears from her eyes and holding onto Mercedes while Dwight gave his first positive response to the news—the famous Evans lopsided grin.

Mary invited everyone to the table to eat lunch but pulled Mercedes to the side. "I knew there was something going on between you two when I first met you. My son hasn't smiled that brightly in ages. Any woman that can keep that smile on his face gets my respect and admiration."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans. I haven't been this happy in years and it's all because of your son." Patting her arm congenially she led Mercedes into the living room where Dwight and Sam were speaking animatedly about football. It didn't go unnoticed that Mr. Evans visibly tensed when Mercedes walked in the room.

The conversation droned on around him, but Sam couldn't help but stare at his father. Dwight's flippant attitude was confusing. His dad supported his relationship with Regina when he was miserable, but he couldn't support his love for Mercedes? It didn't make sense. Ignoring the giggling from Mercedes and Mary he asked to speak to his father privately.

Moving away from the women he asked his father the one question that was plaguing him since he set foot in his parent's house. "What's your problem with Mercedes?"

"Let's see. Well besides the fact that she's your ex-fiancee's sister and you've mooned over her your whole life, you two seem like a match in heaven."

"I didn't know Regina was her sister. I would have never intentionally hurt Mercedes like that."

"She was ashamed of you, she kept you a secret, and you take her back? You're either incredibly blind or incredibly stupid. Have some pride."

Sam was stunned. He had never heard his father say anything mean about anyone, not even Regina. "Why does this feel personal? What do you have against her?"

"I just told you boy." He saw how resolute Sam was about being with Mercedes and realized his disapproval was only making his stubborn son dig his heels in further. Dwight decided to switch up his tactic. "Sam a little over a month ago you were engaged to another woman. Don't you think you two may be moving too fast? I mean you've both changed so much since you were last together. You're not the same people. Take your time, there's no rush. If the love is still there you can pick up where you left off, but right now I don't think it's wise to pursue a relationship with Mercedes."

"With all due respect, sir, get used to having her around because I fully intend for that woman to be my wife and the mother of my children. I'm not losing her again. I don't give a damn how you feel about it."

Sam walked back to the table feeling unsettled by his conversation. So much was left unresolved and he was angry with his father for not bothering to give Mercedes a chance. It must have shown on his face because he looked down to find Mercedes squeezing his hand reassuringly and offering him a soft smile, which he returned. All he knew was that he and Mercedes were going to have the life they dreamed about, come hell or high water.

* * *

Dwight got a message and said he had to run an errand. The table shared puzzled looks as the taciturn host excused himself.

Driving his car to a clearing a few miles away from his house, he pulled over where a black Lexus SUV was waiting. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of his car to meet his errand.

He was met with a barrage of questions. "Where are they? Did they arrive safely? How did my baby look?"

"They're here, safe and sound. Mercedes looked beautiful as always. We just had lunch where I told him he shouldn't pursue your daughter but I know my son. He's stubborn. He's going to try and ask for her hand."

"Good, I'll make sure he knows he could never make her happy. Traditional boys like him won't be able to get married without his girlfriend's parents blessing."

Dwight scoffed. He hated himself for being in cahoots with this monster. "I can't believe you would do this to your own daughter."

She chuckled, amused by his indignation. "Oh Dwight, now's not the time to get self-righteous. Speaking of daughters, I wonder how yours would feel if her tuition payments stopped coming in. Or how your son would feel if he knew you traded his happiness for your daughter's future. _I _can't believe _you_ would do that to _your_ son. I wonder how he would feel if he found out." Her words dripped with venom and her smile was downright wicked.

He blanched. At this moment he was morally no different than Cheryl and he knew she had the upper hand. "You wouldn't."

"Try me. Please try me. I'd love the show you the full extend of what I can do."

Dwight rued the day he ever took money from Cheryl. He became indebted to her, enslaved by her manipulations, an unwitting pawn in her plan to get Mercedes home and hurting his son in the process.

She was bored watching him seethe and mull over her ultimatum. Yawning, she demanded, "Just do what you've been doing and Stacy can continue her education." She handed him the check for this semester's tuition with a kiss to his cheek. "You're welcome." She felt power with eveyr step she took away from the defeated man. Cheryl was getting her baby back, come hell or high water.


	8. The Storm

_**Hey everyone! I had absolutely no intention of updating this story today, but inspiration struck me as I was writing another story and I decided to go with it. This chapter is dedicated to the amazing readers and reviewers. I love to read about all of the things you love and hate about the story and I'm grateful you're still sticking with this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm pretty sure I made mistakes. Please excuse any you see.  
**_

_**Shout-out to gurlchocolate for being a genius!**_

* * *

She didn't advertise it, but chess was Cheryl Jones' favorite game. It was the ultimate game of mind control where opponents assumed they moved freely but actually were being manipulated by the stronger player. One always had to be two steps ahead of their opponent—anticipating their moves before they could make them. Her favorite part was exposing their vulnerabilities so she could capture their Queen. It was a rare occurrence that an opponent flustered her. Right now Sam Evans looked like he was winning. In her mind it was completely acceptable to be a little ruthless to win the game.

_First Move_

Mercedes wasn't as weak as Regina and she realized early on that the girl would not bend to her will. In order to break her spirit Cheryl resorted to publicly shaming her daughter as punishment. She wanted to break her confidence so the girl believed Cheryl and only Cheryl knew what was best for her life. She knew words would hurt more than any belt could so she created unnecessary competition between her two girls, praising one and berating the other. Her plan backfired slightly when Mercedes moved to New York away from her family, with a full scholarship to NYU. With no financial obligations to hold over her daughter, Cheryl had to lie in wait for the perfect opportunity to get what she wanted.

_Second Move_

Mercedes was weak—she just graduated from law school and Cheryl seized the opportunity to control her daughter by getting her first job, without her knowledge. She called an old friend who owed her a favor, Richard Barnes. Secrets were worth more than gold and could be transferred faster than any currency. They had the power to destroy the strongest opponent. She made it clear that although she wanted her daughter to work there, Mercedes could never be considered for a position higher than junior associate. Knowing her daughter was a hard worker she suggested Barnes lull her in with the promise of advancement but never deliver. She knew Mercedes was driven and a career setback would cripple her daughter into reluctant submission. She also knew thanks to years of emotional abuse, Mercedes was unlikely to fight for anything, opting to run away to a better or safer alternative. Cheryl had the patience of the saint and knew years of lateral moves would have Mercedes itching to find another opportunity.

_Third Move_

Cheryl had weekly check ins with Barnes and wasn't happy that Mercedes seemed to be excelling at the firm so fast that it would bring a spotlight to Cheryl's plans if he didn't promote her daughter soon. She was quickly a hot commodity, garnering national respect with her winning percentage and articles published in prestigious journals. Barnes suggested the vengeful woman change her strategy if she truly was concerned about her daughter's safety in New York (He didn't question her motives and she didn't threaten to reveal his secret).

When Regina called and told her she overheard some tall white guy talking about loving her sister it was as if the skies opened up and delivered her wishes to her lap wrapped in a pretty little bow. Cheryl wanted to do away with the boy when she first found out about him. For years Cheryl tried to steer her headstrong daughter towards Victoria Tinsley's son, Shane. She knew the boy was smitten with her daughter but she couldn't understand why Mercedes never succumbed to his advances until Victoria let it slip there was a very vicious rumor about Mercedes and the Evans boy from the next town over being caught in flagrante in a clearing near the park. Of course Cheryl adamantly defended her daughter against Victoria's slanderous attack hinting it was propagated by her continually rejected son as a form of revenge, but deep down she knew the wife of the second wealthiest black family in Lima was telling the truth. After all, it was Mercedes' indomitable spirit that Cheryl both admired and feared. It made her equal parts reckless and independent. She knew her daughter loved that boy, but she also knew being with Sam was going to tarnish the Jones' reputation and Cheryl would never allow that.

She could easily get Regina to cozy up to Sam and begin a romantic relationship. It was unbearably easy to get the boy to date Regina. With her oldest daughter's breathtaking beauty and charm, Cheryl knew she would effortlessly reel the unsuspecting boy in. This was the perfect way for Mercedes to see reason. She planted the seed with years of playing on Mercedes' insecurities—she knew seeing Sam dating Regina would crush her daughter and leave her easier to manipulate. It was Cheryl's boldest move yet.

And it appeared to work. Mercedes was home for the first time in years and she was devastated watching Regina twirl her engagement ring around, just as Cheryl had predicted. She knew her daughter would be high tailing it back to New York to lick her wounds, leaving her defenseless against the next attack.

_Fourth Move_

Her next move was tricky. The timing had to perfect or her whole plan would fall apart. She knew Sam would chase after Mercedes after seeing her for the first time in years. She saw the look in his eyes at the table when he saw Mercedes' face. Knowing the boy had plebian dreams, she enlisted the help of her older daughter to get him to widen his horizons. Suddenly he was getting letters from publishing houses for pieces that were "anonymously" submitted asking him for interviews in New York. Knowing he would see New York as an option to be closer to Mercedes, she got a hold of a contact who owed her a favor and got him a job working at an up and coming publishing firm scouting for talented graphic novelists.

She knew her daughter wouldn't give the boy the time of day if she knew he was still engaged to her sister, so she spent a month talking up the wedding plans and how Regina was going to make the most beautiful bride. She was trying to drive her daughter further into the arms of Noah Puckerman (the wild card) who she had it on good authority was dating Mercedes. Going for broke she advised Regina to shamelessly flirt with the wild card and see if he would remain faithful to her daughter. If not, she could get her daughter back sooner. When Regina's flirtations went bust, she focused on making sure Sam stayed in New York and tried her hand at crushing his spirits by ensuring Regina held on to his heirloom ring. She should have known Regina would screw it all up. The dim-witted girl inadvertently told Sam she knew about him and Mercedes and the shit hit the fan. Regrouping when she was told her girl was coming back home with Sam, she decided to focus on getting rid of Sam instead.

_Check_

She had done so many things to secure the win, and had no problem continuing to do so until Mercedes was at home and in the arms of a respectable man. Sam was egging her on, begging her to up the ante and she wouldn't be a good chess player if she didn't rise to the occasion. Her plan was simple, ruthless and she knew it was the swiftest way to win. This was her last ditch effort—her Hail Mary that would secure the prize. Besides, Sam disrespected her and in Cheryl's eyes the boy was overdue a lesson or two on civility.

FLASHBACK

Cheryl set it up perfectly. She had Regina go talk to her sister and apologize while she distracted the girl by going to meet with Sam.

She cheered internally as she watched Sam fidget nervously in his seat.

"Thank you for inviting me here Mrs. Jones, but I kind of thought you would hate my guts."

_Oh if he only knew how true that statement was. _"I could never hate your guts Samuel. You have brought Regina so much happiness and I couldn't imagine Mercedes with a better man.

Sam was stunned by her kind words. She was always so acerbic towards Mercedes. Maybe she was turning over a new leaf. Snapping out of his disbelief, he spoke. "I love Mercedes, Mrs. Jones. With all that is in me. I plan to pick up where we left off. I want to marry her."

Cheryl laughed at the boy's idealistic assumption. "Surely you don't mean that. It's been years since you two have seen each other, let alone dated. How can you possibly know you want that kind of commitment with a stranger?"

Alarmed, Sam pulled back. "Stranger? Mercedes isn't some random I met on the side of the road—She's the love of my life. I know her like the back of my hand. Time and distance didn't lessen my love for her. Nothing could.

"Really, you remained faithful to her memory all of these years?"

"Of course I did."

"Well how do you explain Regina?"

Mrs. Jones had a point, and Sam didn't try to defend his actions. "I don't. I made a mistake and Mercedes has forgiven me. Her opinion is the only one that matters. Since when do you care about Mercedes anyway?"

Her tone shifted dramatically from one of lighthearted congeniality to one of icy disdain. "Here's the deal Sam. You don't know anything about my relationship with Mercedes because she was too embarrassed to be seen with you!" Sliding the envelope across the table, she gestured for him to open it. "Do us all a favor. Take the money and get out of my daughters' lives forever. I believe you've caused enough damage in my family."

Incensed, Sam stared at the envelope in disbelief. Sliding it back across the table, Sam spoke in a venomous tone. "I knew it was too good to be true. How dare you disrespect your daughter like this! I'm so glad she got away from you. For her sake, I'm willing to pretend this never happened but if you demean our relationship again I will come after you."

Cheryl reared back. She finally met a formidable opponent. She was going to enjoy watching him crumble. "Well I guess we have nothing more to say to each other." Standing up and stuffing the offending envelope back in her purse she took her leave but not before turning around and saying, "Oh and Sam, I hear there's a storm coming. Be careful. I would hate to have anything happen to you."

END OF FLASHBACK

As Regina was sitting on the bench near her windowsill watching the snow fall lightly, she heard her phone indicate that she received a message. Glancing down she read it silently to herself.

_They're on their way to the airport. Mercedes should be back in New York before the storm comes._

Cheryl smirked when she read the message, knowing she had won.

"Checkmate"

* * *

Sam and Mercedes were driving back from the airport as the picturesque snow fell around them. "I love being here with you," she said filling in the silence as she ran her thumb along his knuckles. "Even though it means I won't be at work tomorrow."

He shrugged, honestly not caring that she was missing work if it meant he got to spend another day with her. Watching her get ready to go back to New York while he had to stay behind was tearing him apart. Luckily the storm offered him a reprieve, grounding flights all across the midwest and the eastern seaboard and keeping her in his company for at least 24 more hours. "I love everything about you." He kissed her temple while keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm just going to check on my parents and we can spend the day in my apartment."

Pulling up to his parent's house, Sam realized he wasn't going home any time soon. His mother was cooking to prepare for the storm but ran out of essentials and there were no candles or flashlights anywhere in the house. What's worse was the heat from their fireplace was diminishing and they had to go out back and chop some wood to keep the fire going. Dwight was more than willing to get it done, ignoring his bad back. Sam grabbed the axe and went out back. While he was there Mercedes left to make a quick run to the store before the storm worsened. Knowing Sam would object to her going by herself, but seeing no other option, she snuck out and took his car to get the supplies needed to ride put the snowstorm.

She was halfway there, singing to the songs on the radio when Mercedes saw a car barreling towards her and tried to slow down. The panic soon creeped in when she realized the brakes in Sam's car weren't working. In vain she tried furiously pumping the breaks, hoping they would begin to work. As the car got closer she swerved to avoid it, careening into a ditch as the car flipped over.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't know what happened. I had this sitting on my computer for days and couldn't bring myself to upload. It was hard to stay inspired, so I am very grateful to anyone who reads this. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoring. Ya'll are amazing!**_

* * *

Sam stared blankly into space forgetting all about the snowstorm while chopping wood. This ring was burning a hole in his pocket and every moment it wasn't in its rightful place he died a little bit inside. This ring was bright and new, not unlike the promises they recommitted to each other. He remembered seeing the light dim from her eyes when Regina twirled the Evans heirloom around her finger victoriously. Though the ring was always promised to Mercedes, he felt they needed a fresh start. Everything aligned when he eyed a yellow gold antique finish purple diamond solitaire in a consignment shop window a few blocks from Stevie's apartment. Once he saw it he eagerly gave Stevie their grandmother's ring, hoping the old ring could hold renewed promise for his brother. Using most of his advance for the purchase, he couldn't wait to slide it on her finger and start their lives together. He knew they agreed to take it slow and get reacquainted with each other, but she should have known he was greedy and he would want more than just being her boyfriend. Besides, Sam was proud of the considerable restraint he had. The ring had been in his possession for two full days and he had yet to get down on one knee. Everything was going to be perfect. This time, nothing was going to stand in the way of their happily ever after. A gust of cold wind brought him out of his musings and he began to chop the wood hurriedly so he and Mercedes could go to the store and return safely.

Sam stepped inside with two armfuls of logs waiting to become kindling as his family rode out the storm perched around their cozy fireplace and dropped the logs on the storage rack near the door. Then he stomped his boots, which were coated with a light layer of freshly coated snow, on the rug before bounding into the kitchen to find his sunshine. He saw his mom still stirring a pot on the stove and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey mom, have you seen Mercedes? I want to head to the market before the storm gets worse."

Mary looked up at her son confused. "Honey she told you she was headed to the store before you went outside."

"But she shouldn't have gone by herself. The roads are getting slick."

"Well she didn't leave that long ago. She went maybe 5 minutes after you went to chop the wood."

He glanced down at his watch as his pulse quickened. "Oh God, that was over an hour ago." He started to pace and ran an anxious hand through is hair, his mind immediately going to worst-case scenarios. Something didn't add up, and a sense of dread washed over him. He also knew he was prone to overreacting and being impulsive. He actively tried to will himself into calming down, ignoring his quickening heart rate.

Mary looked over at her panicked son with her hand on her chest, trying not to mimic the fearful expression he had on his face. "The lines are probably really long at the store. Why don't you just call her?"

He whipped out his phone and with trembling hand called Mercedes. After the third attempt and hearing her voicemail prompt he decided to go look for her. He asked his father for his keys, but Dwight let him know his car was broken. Frantically searching for a way to get to his beloved, Sam happened upon Stevie's old rusting bike leaning against the garage door. Without a second thought, he climbed on, following the only road to the market and asking his parents to call him if she gets back before he does.

He biked down the road in haste, his heart pounding with every push on the pedal. The rusty bike required he exert extra effort to get it moving and he wasn't sure if he was sweating because of the extra effort or the adrenaline surge he was on. Sam kept his eyes open and he was on full alert, canvassing the area with his eyes, trying to make sure he didn't miss anything when he heard it. There was a faint hissing sound in a ditch a few feet from the road. He could barely make out the blinking taillights with snow flurries impairing his vision, but his stomach lurched as he got closer to the car. It was flipped over and he saw a figure lying beside it. The closer Sam got, the more he recognized the car as his. His cautious steps turned into a full out run when he found Mercedes' lifeless body with a deep gash on her head on a blanket of freshly coated snow. He choked back a sob taking in harsh breaths as he forgot to breathe. Fearful of internal injuries he tried not to move her as he took off his coat and placed it on her, in an effort to keep her warm. Sam forced himself to stay calm as he called 911 and prayed that they would arrive soon. He tried to use his body heat to make sure she stayed warm without putting too much pressure on her fragile frame. She was so still almost like she was—_Oh God_, he couldn't go there. Ignoring his own shivers, he spoke to her. "Baby, you have to hold on. I can't do this without you. Please open up those beautiful eyes that make me want to give you the world." Placing a trembling hand on her forehead, he tried to gently wipe the 6 inch cut on her angelic face clean. Forcing himself to keep his voice calm and even despite the despair creeping into his bones, he sang to her in a hauntingly low whisper.

_The very thought of you and I forget to do  
The little ordinary things that everyone ought to do  
I'm living in a kind of daydream  
I'm happy as a king  
And foolish though it may seem  
To me that's everything_

_The mere idea of you, the longing here for you_  
_You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you_  
_I see your face in every flower_  
_Your eyes in stars above_  
_It's just the thought of you_  
_The very thought of you, my love_

_The mere idea of you, the longing here for you_  
_You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you_  
_I see your face in every flower_  
_Your eyes in stars above_  
_It's just the thought of you_  
_The very thought of you, my love_

_The Very Thought of You_

He battled to keep his composure, but every second that passed felt like years and he already had warred with himself to resist the urge to carry her to the hospital. After 10 agonizing minutes he heard the ambulance sirens and screamed for their attention until he was hoarse. When they arrived, Mercedes battered body limp on the gurney, he clung by her side. When they placed her in the ambulance he sat close to her, holding onto her hand and whispering positive affirmations into her ear. Sam ignored the pools of warm tears falling on his coat she looked so good wearing. He watched helplessly as they ignored his questions and focused on bringing Mercedes into consciousness. He struggled as they pushed him out of her room and asked that he sit in the waiting area. He sniffled as he paced waiting for doctors to update him to her prognosis and he sobbed as he absentmindedly rubbed the ring box in his pocket, sitting in the corner of the claustrophobic waiting area.

He stepped out briefly to let his parents know where he was and what happened before rushing back inside, afraid of missing her doctor. Mercedes was his world. It took him a while to realize it and now that he had, the thought of losing her again was unbearable. He didn't understand how his heart would work without her in this world. Even through the separation, the one thing that gave him comfort was knowing she was somewhere else safe and happy being successful. This misery was excruciating and without any word from his doctor he couldn't do anything to assuage his fears. Sam spent the better part of a month building himself up and preparing to fight for her. He would move to New York and prove to her they had to be together. She would be stubborn, but would eventually relent and they would embark on the next part of their lives together. He never imagined their story would end like this. Irony of Ironies, all he wanted was for her to stay in Lima a little longer.

Cheryl smirked when she got the call that her job was complete. Pictures of a happy Mercedes with hers and Shane's children danced in Cheryl's mind as she claimed an early victory. That nuisance was eliminated and her daughter could finally see what true love and devotion looked like. In Shane she would have stability and security. Sure she wouldn't have passion or love, but those were really secondary emotions and as far as Cheryl was concerned, passion made you weak. Since her phone lost its signal due to heavy snow damaging phone lines, getting the call from her contact about Sam's destruction was already making her day better. Flitting through her voicemails, she decided to see if she missed any calls. Lo and behold her voicemail indicator blinked and she listed to the message.

As she listened to the message her blood boiled. There would be hell to pay if anything happened to her baby. Dwight's only job was to let her know that Mercedes left and was safely out of the picture, but now she gets a message that Mercedes' flight was cancelled and she would be staying in Lima longer. If anything happened to her baby, she couldn't be held responsible for the unbridled fury she unleashed. Mercedes was the innocent in all of this. She was to remain untouched. Enraged, she quickly called her accomplice and told him in no uncertain terms to fix their mistake and make sure Mercedes steered clear of Sam's car or she would tear them apart.

She saw she was getting another phone call and switched over. "Why are you calling me?"

After waiting a minute she thought he hung up until she heard his barely audible voice.

"Something happened to Mercedes."

Her mind was reeling. "What do you mean? What happened to my baby?" Her stomach knotted, instinctively knowing exactly what he meant.

"She was in an accident." She closed her eyes and forced the tears to remain at bay.

Dwight's voice boomed on the receiver. "There was an accident. I don't know how she's doing but Sam is with her now."

Her plan backfired. All the careful planning and her baby was caught in the crossfire. All she wanted was Mercedes to have a stable and happy life. She would never imagine her actions could bring harm to her daughter. Perhaps she should have been protecting Mercedes from herself. "Where is she?"

"Lima General."

She hung up and released a pained sob. Regaining composure, she wiped the tears from her eyes and moved onto plan B. Fumbling to find another move, she quickly strategized and decided to call in another favor. "Barnes."

"Cheryl what a pleasant surprise!"

"Let's skip the pleasantries. I have an emergency. Mercedes was in an accident." She waited a spell until Barnes let out a shocked gasped and asked about her condition. "I may have done something illegal and I want to make sure all blame is off of me. I need you to make that happen."

Barnes hated that Cheryl could blackmail him, but if his secret was out it had the power to not only ruin him and his family, but all of his employees and their families too. "What do you need?"

"Dig up everything you can on Dwight Evans."

"Don't worry I'll find out what Dwight Evans is hiding. You just focus on making sure Mercedes is okay."

Noah never considered himself a snoop, but when he heard Mercedes' name coming out of the senior partner's mouth, his ears perked up. He never heard of Dwight Evans and didn't know his connection to Mercedes but he got a bad feeling and decided to do a little digging.

Back at the hospital, Sam finally got word from Mercedes' doctor.

Looking up at the doctor with hopeless eyes he asked "is she alive," choking back sobs.

"She is alive and she's awake. Mercedes is a lucky girl. She has a few bruised and broken bones and a concussion, but other than that, she seems to be okay."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I go see her?"

"Yes. She's been asking for you." Scanning her chart he read off her room number to the blur that whizzed past him to get to Mercedes.

Sam stood at the door inhaling sharply through flared nostrils. He heard the rhythmic beeping of the machines and saw the tubes where of the saline solution and morphine drip ran up her arms. Her left side was shattered and he couldn't help staring at the cast on her arm, the brace for her three broken fingers and the wrap securely around her torso, protecting her bruised ribs. She turned wincing slightly to greet her guest. "Hi baby." He quickly moved the chair from the side of the room next to her. Holding her hand once he was able to look into her eyes, he smiled. "Hi Angel." Not wanting to cause her further pain, he placed a lingering kiss to her palm and laced their fingers together. They stayed there silent, both relieved to be in each other's presence. He held onto her hand a little tighter and bowed his head and she leaned in closer as she watched undeniable sobs flow through his body. Releasing her hand from his hold, she cupped his cheek. "I'm okay Sam."

Sam lifted his head and met her gaze. "I almost lost you again."

"But you didn't."

"I couldn't breathe. You are never leaving my side." He knew he was being irrational, but he didn't care. The thought of losing her was soul-crushing.

"That's sweet. A little creepy, but sweet. I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon."

"Good cause you're stuck with me. My parents wanted to come see you but the roads are really bad. I let them know you were okay and they're planning on visiting you tomorrow." He didn't want to ask the next question but felt obligated to. "Do you want me to call your parents?"

Mercedes didn't care if her parents knew she was in an accident. Her overbearing mother and practically non-existent father were out of her life a long time ago. The only family she cared about was Regina. The sisters, despite their years of unnecessary competition and anger, were each other's biggest champions. Admittedly it was why she could never completely sever ties no matter how vicious Regina seemed. "Can you please call my sister?"

Sam didn't understand why Regina was still in her sister's life, but Mercedes was in a hospital bed and he was going to honor her wishes. He stepped out to call Regina.

"Sam," she asked warily.

He got straight to the point. "Mercedes was in an accident. She has a concussion and some broken bones, other than that she's fine." His tone lightened when he heard the panic in her voice. "She wants to see you, but the roads are still bad. Visiting hours start at 8 tomorrow morning."

She sniffled. Mercedes was the first person to tell Regina how smart she was and Regina was happy that someone believed in her. "Sam? I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but thank you for taking care of her and letting me know."

"I would do anything for Mercedes," was his terse reply before hanging up the phone.

The next morning brought a flurry of activity as visitors flocked to Mercedes' hospital bed. Her sister sat and told stories about their childhood that made her smile. She had forgotten those rare occasions when thy banded together. Mary was so thoughtful and considerate bringing her magazines to read for her (hopefully) short stay while Dwight surprised her by actually striking up a conversation. Surprisingly her parents barged into the room next. Her mother was uncharacteristically quiet. She actually looked upset. Her mother seemed _vulnerable_. Mercedes had never seen her mother act like she cared. Her father, who she basically forgot was there never stopped talking. It was as if he needed to fill the silence to make himself feel better. It was a complete role reversal and it was unnerving. Emotionally exhausted Mercedes begged Sam to go home and rest. After several carefully placed kisses and declarations of love he begrudgingly left with the promise to return in a couple of hours. Knowing it was hard on him to agree to leave her sight, she took the little victory.

As soon as she laid her head down to rest she heard the door creak open.

"Noah," She shrieked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

He placed the flowers he brought by her table and kissed her cheek. Pulling out a piece of paper he began. "I have something you need to see Jones. You're not going to like it."


	10. Misdirection

_**I'm sorry! It's been too long since I updated and that was not my intention. I was trying to finish up a story so I could focus on this one. Well that didn't work so I figured I'd just post the next chapter of this one. Thank you all so much for reading/reviewing/alerting this story and thank you all for your patience. I am already working on the next chapter so it won't take forever for me to update again.**_

* * *

It had been a few days since Noah left and delivered a bombshell that left Mercedes' world in a tailspin. She hated herself for coming back to this town and breaking a promise she made long ago. None of it made any sense and none of it made her trust those around her. She knew she had to confront Sam but a larger part didn't want to knowing once she did all of their progress would be over. This served as a reminder that the Sam she knew as a teenager, the Sam she fell hopelessly in love with, was gone. Seven years was a long time and they were foolish to think they could pick up where they left off. Right now her focus was on recovery and getting the hell out of Lima.

Preoccupied with planning her escape, she barely heard the door swing open or footsteps scuffle towards her.

"Gypsy! Are you allowed to be on your feet?" Stevie went over to her and immediately guided her bad to the hospital bed. "It's just a few broken bones. I'll be fine."

"Then you wouldn't mind sitting in here a few more days until your doctor says your fine."

She grumbled and sat back down in the bed hoping Stevie didn't see her wince in pain.

"Sam would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the mention of her "boyfriend." One omission from Sam and she was ready to call it quits. "I'm sure Sam would be okay."

Stevie sensed something was wrong between the two but he wondered what. Quickly glancing at her ring finger he noticed she wasn't wearing the engagement ring Sam bought. Maybe he didn't ask yet or maybe she said no.

"Stevie?"

"Yeah?"

"Sam still values honesty above everything?" She was skeptical. The Sam she loved as a teen was upset they were kept a secret because he hated lying. This Sam seemed to lie with ease.

Stevie smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Of course."

Sam watched as his brother and girlfriend hugged. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy that bubbled to the surface. This must have been how Mercedes felt seeing him with Regina. He looked down at the copy of the police report he had gotten a few days ago. He wanted to tell Mercedes, he really did, but every time he tried he chickened out. How do you tell the love of your life it's your fault they got hurt? Stuffing the papers in his back pocket he gently knocked on the door and frowned when he saw her demeanor change. Greeting his brother, who was leaving to give them privacy, with a hug he was disheartened when he brought his lips to hers and she turned at the last minute, his kiss landing on her cheek. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Well I have good news. Your doctor says you can leave today. Does that make you excited?"

She shrugged. "I guess. I'll call Regina. See if I can stay with her."

"What! Why would you do that? You're going with me."

"I don't want to waltz into town and disrupt your life. There's still so much we don't know about each other."

"_You_ are my life! Where's this coming from?"

Her gaze narrowed. His words should have warmed her heart, but they made her suspicions grow. "You don't have anything to tell me? Anything I need to know?" She baited him and hoped he'd come clean.

"Other than the fact that I love you and I know we can make this work? No, nothing else." He could see the disappointment in her eyes, but he couldn't, wouldn't tell her this was all his fault.

They listened to the doctor's orders and grabbed the discharge papers. Sam wheeled Mercedes out of the hospital. He resolved to tell her the truth once they got to his apartment.

* * *

Across town Dwight Evans had just been released after spending the night in police custody. He should have known making deals with snakes would get him bitten. Cheryl was trying to set him up and he was going to show her that her actions had consequences. Barging into her office he walked over to her menacingly.

Ignoring everything he had been taught about being a southern gentleman he yelled, "You are one psychotic bitch, you know that? You could have killed your daughter and my son!" He blanked, not realizing his hands were wrapped around her neck. She started choking, her eyes were slightly bulged and the veins on her forehead were protruding. Softening he let her go knowing he wasn't capable of being like her. "You're not worth it."

Gasping for air she asked, "Oh Dwight, how was jail? Did you miss it?"

Dwight raised his eyebrows. How did she know he served time? His records were expunged, stricken from public record!

Regaining her strength and smiling threateningly, she knew she had the upper hand. "I wonder how your kids would feel knowing their dad was a two-bit con when he was younger?"

"I wonder how your daughters would feel knowing their mother tried to kill someone!"

"You don't want to play this game with me Dwight, I've been playing this game all my life—I invented it! Trust me, you'll lose every time."

"I'll tell everyone the truth. Nothing is worth this." Dwight knew he could lose everything, but in a way he felt he already had.

"That's great. Go tell everyone." Her voice wavered slightly before she regained her composure. "Your daughter would be devastated knowing her father's the reason she won't be at school next semester. What about Stevie? You think he got to where he is because he's good at what he does? Or your precious Mary; I can make it so she never finds work again. Is that what you want because you're stupid enough to open your mouth? I can make one call and your family goes back to being homeless rednecks. Never forget that. If I go down for any of this, so do you." She saw the fear in his eyes. She had was of keeping him in line.

Dwight laughed. It was the first time he had ever seen her waver. A little chink showed in her once impenetrable armor. She was afraid of something and he was going to find out what and use it against her. "I'm not going to do anything. You're going to destroy yourself. Secrets have a way of coming out. I'm a patient man- I can wait you out. But if you come near my family or try to hurt one of my kids again, I will kill you."

He stalked out her office, nearly knocking down Regina in the process. "Be careful around her," he warned the confused girl.

"Mom what the hell was that?" Regina pointed to the door she guessed Dwight just left from.

"You know men. Always angry over one thing or another."

Regina didn't buy that flimsy response at all. "Really? Cause it looked like he wanted to kill you. What did you do? Did you have something to do with Mercedes' injuries?"

Cheryl forcefully gripped Regina's arm. "Why do you think I would intentionally hurt my baby? Don't go spouting your crazy theories off at anyone who'll listen. They might take you seriously. Keep playing Nancy Drew and it'll blow up in your face. You know what happens when you play with fire."

Regina jerked her arm out of her mother's grasp. "You're wrong this time. This time _you'll_ be the one getting burned. I swear if you do anything else to hurt my sister _I'll _make sure you pay."

Heart racing out of her chest she turned on her heel and left, walking past her father, ignoring his confused expression and slamming the front door for good measure.

Cheryl smirked at this unexpected turn of events. Who knew spineless Regina could grow a backbone? Guess Regina wanted to learn the hard way. Going toe to toe with an unworthy opponent would definitely help her sharpen her skills and if she happened to teach her eldest obedience, so be it. _Game on pretty girl._

* * *

The car ride to Sam's apartment was painfully silent. Mercedes was looking out the window and Sam would occasionally glance in her direction.

She waited for him to tell her the truth. She gave him every opportunity and he kept on lying to her face. She was beyond angry, she was hurt. At this point she didn't know which one was worse.

"Here we are." He opened his apartment door with fanfare smiling brightly despite Mercedes' less than enthusiastic response. "I have you all set up in the bedroom. I even got your favorite snacks, books and movies." He carefully led her to the room where she sat on the edge of the bed and he began putting her clothes in his dresser. "I cleared out space for you."

"Thanks," she responded tersely.

He sat beside her and stared at her. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything?

"No," she quipped.

Standing up he sighed. "Right. I'll just make you some soup." He watched as she mumbled something and turned her back to him.

Her phone rang as soon as Sam was out of the room.

"Hey Noah. What did you find out?"

"Something, maybe nothing at all," he responded cryptically.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I can't trust this and I won't show it to you unless I'm 100% sure."

Despite everything that happened Noah was a true friend to her. "Hey Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything. I'm glad you're in my life."

"Yeah, Yeah. Just take care of yourself Jones." His tone turned serious. "I mean it. Promise me you'll be on high alert."

"I will." She hung up her phone and took a deep breath.

Hovering by the door, he stood listening to the tail end of her conversation. That was the last straw. She confided in Noah but not him? She had been standoffish and icy like this for a few days. He was trying very hard to be understanding. He knew what she went through was traumatizing and maybe this was her way of coping but his patience was wearing thin and he was getting tired of her attitude.

He swung open the door and slammed the tray on his dresser. "Okay that's it!"

"What Sam?" She sat up. Her voice was oozing irritation.

"You've been treating me like a leper for days and I'm sick of it."

Was he kidding her with this? She rolled her eyes. "Oh forgive me for not taking your feelings into consideration while I almost died! I knew something like this was going to happen. I knew coming back to this damn town was a bad I idea. I knew you—"

"You knew what? Finish it Mercedes!" He wondered if this was the same person who declared her love for him a few weeks ago.

"I knew us getting back together was a bad idea. We should have let the past stay in the past."

He was beyond hurt, he was seething. "Unbelievable! I thought you would have matured but you're the same little girl that you've always been—scared shitless and running away whenever things get too real."

Noah advised her to keep quiet until he got all the facts but she couldn't hold it in any longer. "You should have told me."

"Told you what?"

"I saw the report okay? This all happened because someone wanted to hurt you. This is all your fault!"

"Are we really playing the blame game here Mercedes because I believe I told your ass to wait for me, but you had to be stubborn and go on your own. Don't you think I know that was meant for me? Don't you think I would have given anything to trade places with you? Don't you think it killed me to hold your battered and broken body in my hands and find out it was meant for me? I had to watch you cling to life with the knowledge you might not make it, that I may not have gotten to you in enough time or the people that tried to harm me took away the only thing that ever mattered to me? It felt like someone cut my heart out!" He took a step back. He never realized he was this emotional about the accident. His voice was cracking and his face was bright red.

She looked at him and saw for the first time the toll her accident had on him. "I couldn't handle it. I wouldn't know what to do if it was you. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind and I'm in a little pain. I just need to lie down.

Sam sighed, raking a frustrated hand through his sandy blonde locks. Grabbing his coat he muttered over his shoulder, "I need some air. I'll be back."

* * *

It was midnight and Noah was flipping through pages of police reports at the law firm. Something about his discovery didn't sit right. Something didn't make sense. It was too easy to connect the dots. Sure the elder Evans publicly showed his disdain at his son being involved with another Jones girl, but the question remained: Why would Dwight try to kill Mercedes? He wasn't going to tell Mercedes anything unless he had solid evidence. He was missing something. All the evidence tied up in a cute little bow—it was too obvious, almost like someone wanted him to think Dwight was the culprit. But he thought and wondered aloud: "who would frame Dwight Evans?"

He whipped around when he heard footsteps approaching his office. "I think I can answer that."


	11. New Allies and Enemies Pt 1

_He whipped around when he heard footsteps approaching his office. "I think I can answer that."_

Noah steeled himself when a tall imposing figure approached. The guy was wearing all black with a mask around his face. Looking down he saw the brass knuckles on his left hand.

"This is what happens when you stick your head where it doesn't belong. Mind your own business, wild card."

Assessing the situation Noah knew he couldn't take him but that didn't mean he would make it easy. Standing up slowly he flung his chair at the intruder and appeared to have the upper hand when he fell. Noah used his adrenaline surge and charged at the behemoth, knocking the wind out of his would be attacker. He punched him repeatedly when in the blink of an eye the tables turned. Noah's fist missed, knocking him off balance and giving the masked man a moment to breathe. From that moment forward he punched Noah, and continued to punch him until Noah fell to the ground, passed out and thoroughly defeated.

Wincing in pain and shaking his hand Noah's attacker took off his brass knuckles and made a quick call. "The interloper has been taken care of."

Cheryl hung up the phone with a smirk "Excellent." Quite proud of her actions she was relieved the wild card was finally neutralized. Now all she had to do was make sure Regina stayed under her thumb and it would be smooth sailing from here on out.

After their fight Sam and Mercedes talked out their issues but she never got an answer from him when she asked who would want to hurt him. She could tell from the look in his eye and the way he averted her gaze that he was hiding something from her.

Unbeknownst to Mercedes, Sam was on his own little mission. As soon as Mercedes asked if he had enemies his mind flashed to one Cheryl Jones who just a few weeks ago threw money at him and when he refused it, threatened his life. But could she really do that? Was she that twisted to try and kill him? It would account for her solemn reaction after Mercedes' got hit. He couldn't wrap his mind around why her mother would do something like that. Immediately after considering Mrs. Jones, he shook the thought from his mind. That would be too dark, too twisted, too _evil_. But if the accident was intended for him there was nothing to stop them from coming back and attempting to kill him again—maybe this time another innocent would be caught in the crossfire. He had to find out who was out to get him before they could harm anyone else he loved.

Mercedes was antsy. She wasn't used to sitting down and being catered to. Since they discussed her staying in Sam's apartment, being in Lima was making her stir crazy. She missed the kinetic energy of New York. She missed people not handling her like she was some fragile baby doll, of men who didn't hide things to protect her. She also knew most of her anxiousness had to do with Noah. He was supposed to call her yesterday and he hadn't. A natural worrier, she tried to ignore that feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was horribly wrong.

Sam was being so attentive and sweet. She knew a lot of it stemmed from his guilt around being the intended target. Mercedes kind of felt guilty for thinking about Noah so much especially knowing how jealous Sam was of her relationship with her ex-boyfriend, but Noah was her friend and she knew something was off. She waited until Sam went to work and called Noah again. When he didn't answer for the tenth time, she began calling everyone to see if something happened to Noah. Finally giving in to her suspicions, she called the local hospitals until one confirmed Noah was admitted two days ago. Her friend was badly beaten and it was possibly her fault. She brought him into this mess. Had he not been involved in her drama he would be in the courtroom winning a case instead of laying in a hospital bed. They wouldn't give her an update on his condition over the phone. The guilt was eating away at her and she had to see him. She dialed her sister and asked a favor.

Thirty minutes later they were in Regina's car headed east. The 10 hour drive (actually 12 if you add traffic) would roughly get them to New York by 8 which meant Mercedes had an hour to check on Noah before visiting hours were over. Regina hadn't asked any questions but Mercedes could see she was dying to. After driving around for an hour in complete silence Mercedes cracked. "I know you want to know why I'm going back to see Noah before my doctor clears me for travel."

Regina stayed silent with her eyes trained on the road.

"I feel like it's all my fault. He's the one who gave me the heads up about the police report. He was looking for some information for me and he was beat up. I have to make sure he's alright."

Cautiously Regina broached the subject. "Are you sure that's the only reason you're risking your health, to check on your friend? Not too long ago you and Noah looked really solid. Are you sure you don't have lingering feelings for Noah and somewhere in your subconscious are punishing Sam for your injuries?"

The silence returned to the car as Mercedes mulled over what her sister said. She never set out to deliberately hurt Sam, but she saw the pain in his eyes everyday. She knew something about Noah made Sam uneasy, but he had no reason to be. She meant what she said when she ended things with Noah—Mercedes Jones was and always will be completely, unequivocally and irrevocably in love with Sam Evans. She knew it as a teenager and tried to fight against it when she moved. Having finally surrendered to it she knew there is and never was any room for Noah or any other man in her heart. Why couldn't he see it? Why was he so jealous of Noah? Tearing away from her thoughts, she looked over at her sister who wore an unreadable expression.

"G?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a little weird talking about my relationship with Sam, right?"

Regina laughed, relaxing for the first time since they left for New York. "Not at all. I don't think you could call what Sam and I had a relationship. You were always on his mind, in his heart. I need you to know we never did anything."

Mercedes smiled and nodded, graciously accepting the information Regina provided. It was nice to know her sister told her the truth willingly. It went a long way in building a relationship between the two sisters. "Thanks for telling me the truth."

Regina put on a contrived smile before cryptically saying, "I know it doesn't seem like it, and I know you have a lot of unanswered questions but everything I do, everything I've always done was to protect you."

"I don't think I'll ever understand why you would pursue Sam if you knew what he meant to me. But we'll try to move past it. You're the only family I have left." Her words and their implications hung heavy in the air. After a beat Mercedes added, "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem. That's what big sisters are for. Though next time try not to make my brain work so hard with deep problems and ask for makeup tips or something." She laughed her usual self-deprecating laugh to which Mercedes did not join in.

Mercedes hated when she did that—being Cheryl Jones' daughter came with the assurance you would devalue yourself daily and need to be re-taught what truly mattered in life. It meant walking around with this inferiority complex and watching others live the life you wanted. Mercedes was just now breaking out of that habit. She wondered if her sister ever would.

Luckily the duo were making good time. She looked down at her phone and grimaced at the missed calls and texts she received from Sam. Already in Harrisburg, they had 4 more hours before they would get to New York. "Pull over please."

Regina obliged, and pulled into a 7-Eleven parking lot, afraid that the ride was too strenuous for her injuries. "What's wrong? Is it your ribs? Are you having trouble breathing?" Regina scanned her little sister's body to make sure she was okay.

Mercedes shook her head and grabbed her sister's hand. "I'm sorry we were raised by a shallow manipulative bitch, but please unlearn anything she tried to teach us. Don't ever forget how smart you are and don't ever let someone tell you otherwise. Don't give anyone the power to alter your self-worth. You're so much more than a pretty face, never forget that."

Regina smiled as her little sister wiped tears from her eyes. She never thought she could be anything more than beautiful and Mercedes, whose self-esteem was destroyed because of her words, was telling Regina she could be more. Mercedes' words made Regina more protective of her little sister. They made her equal parts happy and guilty and as she briefly glanced at the contents of her purse in her rearview mirror, she realized she was doing the right thing. They both hugged.

When they calmed down Regina cleared her throat. "I'm going to grab us some snacks before we hit the road again. Thanks for everything Mercedes."

Mercedes reached over and squeezed her sister's hand with her un-splintered one. "No problem. I love you, G."

She watched Regina slip into the store and decided to text Sam quickly and let him know where she was. She knew calling him would be best but she wanted to hold the argument off a little while. Right after she pressed send her phone flew to the backseat. Mercedes clumsily fiddled with the seatbelt and tried to feel around the in the back to find her phone. After a few seconds she found her phone but accidently grabbed her sister's purse as well. Trying to put it back made her make a bigger mess—the papers that were in Regina's bag now were splayed all over the back seat. Curiously she eyed a page and was shocked at what she found. Regina was keeping tabs on someone named wild card? Who was Stonewall? And what did it have to do with Dwight Evans? Seeing Regina headed towards the car she snapped a quick photo of the page with her phone, and put the paper back in the folder in Regina's bag.

A few seconds later Regina opened the door and turned on the car with a huge smile on her face. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Mercedes had no idea how to feel about the information. Unanswered questions swirled in her mind and she pretended to be asleep for the remainder of the trip.

They got to Presbyterian Hospital at 8:15, which left a full 45 minutes to check in on Noah. Mercedes watched through narrowed eyes as Regina clutched her purse. She was determined to find out what those documents meant, but first she would focus on her friend. When they got to his room Noah had just gotten his vitals checked and was surprised to see Mercedes and Regina.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes looked at her friend in shock and horror. He had two black eyes and a busted lip. She could see where they bandaged his ribs and could tell he was in a lot of pain. Mercedes ran over to him and studied his face up close while Regina stood by the doorway speechless. If this is the way her mother treated someone who wasn't even a threat she was afraid to see what she would do to someone who was. Her mind wandered to what Mr. Evans could have possibly done to earn her mother's derision.

Mercedes hand ghosted over Noah's cheeks as she surveyed his purple bruises. Her eyes filled with tears. In a soft voice she offered her apologies. "I'm so sorry Noah, this is all my fault." She broke down crying and he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "This is not your fault Jones and trust me, I got some good hits in. You should see the other guy." Mercedes winced as she bent over to kiss his forehead.

"Hey Mercedes?"

She turned around to see Regina standing next to a nurse. "Why don't you get checked out? There's an empty exam room next door."

Mercedes didn't want to leave Noah's side. There was so much she wanted to tell him. Noah sensed her reluctance and nudged her towards the door. "You really need to take care of yourself. It'll take 10 minutes tops and you can come back."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay." Mercedes squeezed his hand before leaving the room.

Regina waited for Mercedes and the nurse to leave before walking towards Noah. "I'm so sorry Noah. How are you really feeling?"

He was confused. Noah thought Regina and Mercedes hated each other. In fact the last time he saw the two sisters together Regina was nursing a busted lip Mercedes gave her.

Sensing his confusion Regina answered his unasked question. "We made up. But that's not important right now. I know who tried to do this to you."

Noah's ears perked. "who?"

"My mom." Regina spoke in a small voice with her head down, ashamed of her mother's actions.

Noah's eyes widened as Regina slid him the folder in her purse. "I stole this from one of her safes. I'm not sure yet but it's all connected somehow—you, Stonewall, Mr. Evans and wild card."

"That man who attacked me called me wild card."

Regina nodded, not really surprised to find further proof that her mom was behind Noah's attack. "It looks like she was keeping tabs on you for quite some time."

Noah flipped through the file, teeming with anger when he saw his family mentioned. He didn't know what her plans were or why she was keeping tabs on his family but he knew he would protect them. "We have to stop her."

Regina leaned in closer and whispered conspiratorially. "I think I have a plan."

"Stop who," a figure asked by the doorway.

Regina jumped, startled by the interruption. "Sam."

"What the fuck Regina! How could you drive her to New York knowing she needs to take it easy? What were you thinking?"

Noah didn't like the way Sam was talking to Regina. "I understand you're worried about Mercedes but don't take it out on Regina. There's a lot going on that you don't know about. Mercedes is in the exam room next door. Maybe you should go to her."

Relieved to hear Mercedes was okay he focused on what he walked in on.

"Who are you trying to stop?"

Mercedes got checked out and was told she was healing properly. Her mind kept going back to what she discovered in Regina's purse. She wanted to know what that folder and those names meant. Right now she had more questions than answers and she was going to turn to the one person she knew who always had all the answers. She watched the nurse leave the room and slipped away from Noah's room to head towards the elevators and out the door. Once she left she hailed a cab and went to her destination. Five minutes later and she was knocking at the door of someone who could unravel this mystery.

He opened the door in a black tank, his chiseled form more defined than the last time she saw him. "Mercedes Jones. I knew one day you'd come knocking at my door."

She smiled at her old friend and they hugged warmly. "I need your help."


	12. New Allies and Enemies Pt II

**_Okay here's the next chapter...Thanks so much for sticking with me. Two more chapters and this fic is over!_**

* * *

He knew it was only a matter of time before someone knocked on his door asking for help. He was happy it was Mercedes.

He gestured for her to take a seat and checked behind her conspiratorially, making sure she wasn't followed before closing the door and locking it with the three deadbolts he had in place. Turning he answered her silent question with, "you can never be too careful."

She regarded him silently. He had changed. Something in his demeanor let her know it wasn't for the better. "I missed you."

Ruffling his hair, he returned her smile. "I missed you too. Tell me, what's it like being a kick ass lawyer?"

She laughed. All this information she found out about Sam and his dad made her forget about the courtroom. She missed it and felt a little out of her element. Mercedes longed for the day her and Sam could be in New York away from their families and the drama they caused. "It's good, but the firm's not the same without you. Just a bunch of minions focused on winning at all costs."

He cleared his throat and cryptically stated, "You know you're better than that firm. There are some people there that don't want you to succeed. If you want to make partner, you'll probably have to work for another firm."

"What do you mean by that?"

FLASHBACK

_Junior attorney Michael Chang was on the fast track to partner. The zealous lawyer just graduated top of his class along with fellow junior attorney Mercedes Jones. The two loved sparring with each other and discussing legal matters and were thrilled they were both hired at Barnes and Lowe together. On a rare night he left after Mercedes and decided to get a head start on some research for a case where he was senior attorney Noah Puckerman's second chair. He spent all night scouring through files trying to find anything that would help the case when he began nodding off at his desk. He was awakened by an angry conversation in one of his bosses' offices with a figure he couldn't quite make out.__"Do you understand that I hold your life in my hands. One word form me and this all goes away."__"Why are you doing this? She's a gifted attorney. It's going to look suspect if she's constantly passed over for a position she deserves."_

"_Don't forget that I know about your embezzlement scheme. Honestly, how ethical is a lawyer who paid members of the jury to sway a verdict? Do you think your firm can survive the scandal if I brought to light what I know, the evidence that I have? What about your family?" Mike could tell the other voice was a woman's but the acoustics were off and her words sounded garbled. He did however catch her lethal tone and words like embezzlement and ethics were swirling around in his mind. As a lawyer he was obligated to report any threat to the judicial process, but could he say anything when it could put everyone at the firm at risk?_

_As he crept closer to the commotion he heard Barnes' door whoosh open. "Don't fuck with me Barnes." Hiding, he watched her footsteps retreat and saw his boss move a painting in his office to reveal a safe. When he was sure Barnes' attention was completely on the safe's contents, he grabbed his coat and left, unaware that his ID fell out of his coat pocket in his haste to leave. _

_The next day when he tried to enter the office he was escorted out by security and told he no longer worked for the firm. A couple of days later and he was arrested, disbarred and brought up on phony extortion charges. He spent a year in prison but now he was free and out for revenge. _

END FLASHBACK

"I mean Barnes has been answering to someone who wants you to stay where you are. He gave direct instructions to Lowe that you were never to make partner, that you'd never be considered for a position higher than senior attorney. Even calls Puckerman 'wild card'."

Mercedes sat trying to digest the information. Looking at her phone she opened the one pager she took a picture of in Regina's car. Zooming in she read a line, which made her stomach lurch. 'Leave the wild card alone. If he gets to be too nosy he becomes a threat. Threats need to be eliminated.'

"Oh God, not Noah." She looked up at her old friend who leaned in and began to whisper.

"Trust me, we're definitely being watched and possibly listened to."

She mimicked his quiet timbre. "How did you get involved in this? What do you know about Dwight Evans? Why does my sister have this file?"

Wordlessly he slid a SD memory card into her phone and instructed her to "look and listen to this. It explains everything I know. There's another place with more damning evidence that could take Barnes down."

She sighed and held her ribs, which began to hurt. "Guess we're going on a little trip."

He looked at her with deep regretful eyes searching for the right words to convey his next warning. "Whoever this Stonewall is, is ten times more connected than Barnes and has the power to bring him to his knees. They've been controlling the man for at least twenty years. They're ruthless—exploiting their opponents' weaknesses by attacking those they care about most. You know what that means right?"

She sighed, hating the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "I have to let Sam go to protect him." Her eyes welled. The thought of not being with Sam after being without him for so long was making her ache. But she was doing this for him. She reasoned he would forgive her if he knew she was doing this to clear his father's name. Even if he didn't forgive her, she had the peace of mind that came with knowing her beloved was safe.

He looked at her and opened his arms. Grateful she stepped in and wrapped her arms around him. "I really missed you Mikey."

He kissed the top of her head and replied, "I missed you too sweetness."

She jerked away from him and checked her watch. "Shit, I have to go back before visiting hours are over. Regina's going to kill me." Hugging him once more, she whispered to him. "I'll be in touch."

"Be careful."

* * *

A few minutes away at Presby, Noah and Sam listened intently at Regina's plot to destroy her mother and find out her accomplice. She knew once she isolated her mom's crony all of the fog would lift and Cheryl's plan would be revealed. "My mother is more connected than any of us knows and she uses secrets as blackmail. You'd be surprised the lengths people will go to keep their dirty laundry hidden."

"She must have something big on this person to keep them in her back pocket for so long," Noah mused.

Sam sighed. "She must have something on my dad." Turning to Regina he asked, "did he say anything at all when you saw him?"

She shook her head. "He just looked angry and guilty. I don't know what happened but he looked like he was going to kill her, and he warned me to take care of myself."

Noah focused back on the matter at hand and asked, "so how do we go about bringing them out? By exposing their secret?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and chose her words carefully. "No I want to cut off her money. She reels them in with blackmail but keeps them under her thumb with money. She thinks everyone has a price. That's my mom's not so hidden secret. She hates and admires Mercedes because she's the one person who never cared about the money or status. She stood up for herself and followed her own path. Time and time again when she offered Mercedes money for conformity, Mercedes threw the money back in her face."

Sam's mind flashed to when she tried to bribe him to stay away from Mercedes and his jaw clenched. "Do you really think she'd try to hurt Mercedes?"

Regina shook her head. "Never. Not intentionally at least." She had her suspicions about her sister's accident but with no proof she was willing to give her mother the benefit of the doubt. Smiling sadly she continued. "That's my mom's other not so hidden secret. She loves Mercedes more than anything in this world."

"What about you," Sam asked bitterly remembering the favor she always seemed to have with Cheryl and the crestfallen look on Mercedes' face at the lake.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Things aren't always what they seem. I don't matter to my mother. It's always been that way."

Noah caught the sadness in her voice and added comfortingly, "who would want her twisted kind of love? Whatever she thinks she feels isn't love…it's intimidation and control."

She smirked at him in gratitude and changed the subject. "If you cut off her money, you'll cut off her bargaining chip and force her accomplice out of hiding."

Sam and Noah looked at each other before Noah spoke. "It's risky but in order for this to work it can't be traced to any of us. We got to go underground to pull this off. And I know just the person to call."

Regina looked at Sam and gestured to the door. Before he left he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

She was shocked. After what she did to Sam and Mercedes she was sure he would hate her forever. It was a simple action but knowing Sam it was a gesture of forgiveness. "Take care of my sister." Sam lifted his head in Noah's direction as he focused on his phone call. Catching Sam's gesture he responded in kind before continuing his conversation in hushed tones.

* * *

Sam was on high alert. Not only was he pretty sure Mercedes' mom was responsible for putting her daughter in the hospital, his father was somehow involved. All this meant he needed to be on guard, keeping a watchful eye on Mercedes 24-7. Even with the information Regina gave he wasn't entirely sure he could trust her and he wasn't willing to risk his family's safety on her assumptions.

He walked over to the room where Mercedes was supposed to be to find it vacant. His mind began running through a million worst-case scenarios. Running over to the nurses' station only exacerbated his fears. She was said to have a clean bill of health _30 minutes ago_. Why didn't she return to Noah's room? Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat he went back to finding her in the snow and he began to panic. Running around the hospital to look for her, he stopped when he heard the elevator door ding and sighed when he saw her step out. Relieved, he rushed over to her. Mirroring his stance she began walking faster towards him. He brought her close and wrapped her in a warm embrace, mindful of her injured rib. Sam pulled back when he felt her tense in his arms.

"What the hell Mercedes? How could you just leave like that? You had me worried sick."

She stepped back and he stepped closer. They continued their push/pull dance until she stopped looking at him and averted her gaze to the window.

In a still, unsure voice that mirrored her confusion she said, "I don't think this is working." She forced herself to look at the tiles, knowing she would give in if she looked in his eyes.

In an instant he was transported back to their secret spot the night before she left for college. Her words held as much venom then as they did now. "Don't do this to me babe, not again. I know you love me. This doesn't make sense."

"I need time to figure things out. So much has changed and we're not the same people as we were seven years ago." She finally looked up into his eyes and pleaded for him to understand.

"That's bullshit Mercedes and you know it. Stop pushing me away. I'm not going anywhere."

"But I am. I'm staying in New York."

He grabbed her by the waist and brought her closer, not caring that their conversation was already creating an audience. "I need you to get out of your own way. With everything that's gone wrong the last thing you want to do is push me away. One day I won't be so willing to come back."

She regarded him again and he looked taken aback by the change in her demeanor. "Why are you so clingy? I told you I needed time so give me time damn it!"

Something felt disingenuous in her words. Like she rehearsed them. All he knew was she was trying to walk away, again and he was trying to hold on to her, again.

"I'm staying here with Noah."

He stiffened at the name. This wasn't about needing time it was about Sam not being good enough for her.

Scoffing he asked in a broken voice, "It's never going to be me is it? I'm never going to be enough for you."

She couldn't hide the tears now as she harshly whispered "no." Mercedes knew she may have gone too far but she had to make sure he stayed away. She silently begged for his forgiveness and understanding. Pleaded that he would see later she did what she did to protect him. She watched as he walked by her and down the stairs, bypassing the elevators they were standing near.

She bit the inside of her mouth trying to divert her attention from the fresh batch tears that threatened to fall.

That night Mercedes and Regina stayed at Mercedes' apartment before her sister drove back to Ohio alone a few days later. She checked in on Noah and confirmed her rendezvous time with Mike. She was going to figure out who was trying to treat her like a pawn.

* * *

Noah's point person worked fast and in a matter of hours all of Cheryl's assets (including her well hidden, rarely used off shore accounts) were frozen. It was perfect. His alibi was iron clad and everything was done under the radar. Besides who was going to suspect a beaten up lawyer would do anything from his hospital bed?

Regina got home in good time. After holding her little sister and watching her cry, she realized how vulnerable Mercedes was. She always admired her strength, but her vulnerability made her accessible. She thought back to all the times she said hurtful words against her sister, and how easily she became a pawn in her mother's game of control and intimidation. Regina thought she was following orders but if she were honest she wanted the golden child to suffer. She hated being compared to her little sister, constantly knowing she would fall short, understanding that her mother loved her less. She hated Mercedes for a time and delighted in the taunting. Regina soon realized that she was hurting the one person who was always there for her. She was aware of how much she failed her sister and the damage her words must have caused. Mercedes was good at hiding her pain but when she finally revealed it, Regina's heart threatened to break. She had no more doubts and knew she was doing the right thing by turning on her mother.

Before going home she went straight to her parent's house, hoping to find more incriminating evidence. Cavorting with Noah and Sam was the first time she ever felt useful, like her opinion mattered. Being around them, especially Noah, made her feel worthwhile. She knew her mother wasn't usually home at this time and she could slip in and get more files before her mother came back from her daily run with her personal trainer. Turning her key in the door, she tiptoed into the house and quietly closed the door.

She heard a loud commotion and a man with a very familiar voice yelling, his screams echoed throughout her childhood home. The closer she got to the source the more she realized she knew that voice. Listening in on their conversation was making her blood run cold.

"I did everything you asked. I want what's owed to me. I don't care about the money, okay? I want to see them. I want to see my son."

Cheryl stood defiantly even when faced with death. "You think you'll find them by threatening me? I can put you in jail at the blink of an eye. I should after what you did. Just give me a few more days and you'll have your money."

"I can find them on my own. I can't believe I let you control me for so long. You know I love her. Why couldn't you let us be happy?"

She followed the sound and gasped when she saw who was yelling and what he had in his hand. There stood William Schuester, wild eyed and shaking with a gun pointed to her mother's head.

She saw the fear in her mom's tearful eyes as his finger was millimeters away from pulling the trigger.

"Will?"

He spun around and looked at her, choking back a sob when he finally saw her. She was even more breathtaking than he remembered. Forgetting all about Cheryl he walked over to her and cupped her face. "I can't believe you're real. You look so beautiful 's our son?" She looked up at him and shook her head quickly. She couldn't find the strength to tell him he was gone and was thankful he understood what she wasn't saying. Peppering her face with kisses Will drew her into his chest, holding her close. He spoke softly as his voice began to crack trying to hold back tears. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone." The tears spilled from his eyes as he realized he would never have the family Cheryl blackmailed him for. His baby, her grandson, was gone; she knew it, and she exploited it. He pulled back when he felt her hot tears soaking through his shirt. For a moment she allowed his comfort. For a moment she grieved for her son again. Then she realized she didn't know the man that clung to her now, at least not anymore. Her Will Schuester would never try to kill someone.

She stepped away from his embrace and held onto herself defensively. "What are you doing?"

Enraged, Cheryl pushed him away from her daughter. "Stay away from her. I won't let you hurt her like you tried to hurt her sister."

Regina looked back and forth between the two hoping for some clarity. "What did you do to my sister?"

He stammered a little, pulling his wavy brown hair in frustration. He knew if he told her the truth she would never look at him the same. That look on her face was more than he could bear. "I love you Regina."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

He stood before her frozen, torn between telling her the truth and holding onto her again.

Cheryl spoke up cutting between the mounting tension. "He's the one that hit your sister last month. He's the reason she nearly died."

Regina usually liked things to be blaringly obvious but she was connecting dots faster than her emotions could process seeing her first love again. "You're her accomplice?" Her world was tilting on her axis and she could steady herself. Overwhelmed she fainted slightly hearing Will's voice fade as he repeatedly called her name.

* * *

Sam laughed bitterly as he signed the contract for his new apartment. A few days ago this experience would have been euphoric—a new apartment, a new beginning with the love of his life, now her last words echoed in his brain and haunted him. It was really over. They were really done. He didn't believe her when she said she chose Noah but he couldn't force her to love him. Deep inside he knew he had to walk away—she had some strange power over him that could color or destroy his world. He knew if there was an ounce of disbelief he would have stayed-he would spend a lifetime being her fool if she asked. This move was now for him and maybe pouring himself into his work was the cure for his broken heart. After spending a few days in New York with his brother he caught a flight home.

He paused as he saw his little sister curled up on his doorstep. She looked devastated and he went to comfort her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He let her lean on him and handed her tissues as she tried to compose herself. They sat silently on his couch until she was ready to speak. "I got kicked out of school."

He was shocked. She was always mild mannered, so he knew it couldn't be her behavior and his parents bragged about her being on the Dean's list so he knew it couldn't be her grades. "What?"

She sniffled, finally telling him how humiliated she was when the Provost told her to meet him in his office and informed her that her tuition check had bounced. Since she couldn't find a way to pay, she had to forfeit her scholarship and withdrawal from her classes. "I called dad and told him what happened. He told me knot to worry but I could tell he doesn't know how to pay for it. What am I going to do? I'm already maxed out on loans."

Sam's mind reeled at her predicament. For some reason Regina's words resonated in his mind. Looking at his sister and thinking of Regina's words was causing him to think less of his father. Was his dad Regina's accomplice? Why would he try to hurt Noah? It fit too well and the thought made Sam sick to his stomach. What kind of man was his father? Silently he rubbed comforting circles on his sister's back.

* * *

"I can't believe we pulled that off." Mercedes paced in Mike's apartment still high off of her adrenaline surge from breaking in to Barnes' safe.

"I know. When that guard started walking toward us, I thought it was over. I'm not even going to ask how you knew that closet was there." He raised his eyebrow and chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

She walked over to him and sat down. "What did we find?"

"Enough evidence to bury Barnes and save everyone's jobs." He pulled out the folders which went into explicit detail about Barnes' unethical practices, among them being: purposely hiding evidence so guilty clients can be found not guilty, falsifying evidence to make the innocent appear guilty, and paying jurors to influence other jurors into a more favorable verdict.

She smiled at her old friend. "We can clear your name Mikey."

He nodded, happy that his ordeal was finally ending. Stumbling on a crinkled piece of paper he furrowed his brows. "What's this? A picture of a cabin in the woods?"

Mercedes scooted closer to see what had him enthralled. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock. "I know where this is." Standing she pulled him up next to her. "Pack your bags. We're going to Lima tonight."

* * *

Noah stood at the airport in Cincinnati waiting for his bag. Keeping his shades on to cover his bruised eyes he scrolled through the list of contacts on his phone. He acted quickly on the tip from his source. Noah checked himself out of the hospital and booked a flight. He passed Regina's number knowing the mission was far too dangerous for her. Finding Sam's number he waited for him to answer.

Stacy had fallen asleep on her big brother and he grimaced when he heard his phone ring. Stepping into his bedroom, he answered the call. "What did you find out?"

"This is worse than we thought. Do you know the Jones' family cabin?"

Sam smiled wistfully, his mind cataloging all the stolen moments and firsts he and Mercedes shared there as teenagers. "I know it well."

"Good. Can you meet me there in an hour?"


	13. The Tangled Web

_**Well this story's almost over. Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read it. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Oh what a tangled web we weave,  
When first we practice to deceive!"  
-Sir Walter Scott, Marmion, Canto vi. Stanza 17

* * *

Mercedes hopped in her rental car and sped to get to the cabin. She frantically called Mike and let out a growl of frustration when his phone went straight to voicemail again.

"Mikey, it's me. Again. I hope you're safe cause if you're not I'm going to kill you." Flinging her phone in her purse she stepped on the accelerator, hoping she could get to the cabin before he did.

FLASHBACK  
4 hours ago  
Mike's apartment  
New York, New York

She went back to her apartment to pack for Ohio but couldn't help the unsettling feeling that lurched in her stomach. Mike had been too willing to comply with her plan and his eyes shifted when she suggested they meet in 30 minutes. He was going to try to go it alone. "Shit." She threw some items in a bag and rushed back to his apartment, hoping she could catch her friend before he did something dangerous and stupid. Geoffrey, the door attendant, confirmed her suspicions by letting her know Mike left 20 minutes ago. She was about to rush out when he stopped her and handed her the note Mike left behind for her.

She ripped it open and read it.

_Mercedes,_  
_I know you're probably mad at me but I had to do this on my own. I am not about to risk your safety to clear my name. I'm going to Ohio and I hope you won't follow me (even though I'm sure you will). I need you to be careful. There are some people who want to kill me for what I know and if they've seen you around me, they won't hesitate to harm you. Keep your ears and eyes open-they're everywhere. I left you something to protect yourself. Ask Geoffrey for a key-he'll know what you're talking about. It unlocks a storage locker at the airport. If you get in line three the TSA workers will let you get right through. Trust me. You'll need to be in line three. I hope you decide not to follow and when I get back to New York you can yell and throw things at me all you want. Take care of yourself and be safe._  
_-Mikey_

END FLASHBACK

She shook her head as images of opening the storage locker and finding the box with the gun inside flooded her memory. She wasn't sure if she would ever recover from her heart racing trip through the security line, or the nod of acknowledgement she received from the TSA worker in line three who let her go with the Smith and Wesson handgun tucked in a box at the bottom of her carry on. Scanning the departing flights, she arrived in time to see his flight take off. Luckily she was able to get a nonstop flight into Columbus on standby. She couldn't have been that far behind him. If she sped a little she could make up the time.

The cabin was 30 minutes away from Lima and she had to drive through the little town to get to it. There was always a visceral reaction to all the sights in Lima, each one holding a special memory of her time with Sam. She smiled as she sped past the movie theatre, remembering their double feature sci-fi movie date and their awkward first kiss. She was deep in thought passing the library where they would spend countless Saturday afternoons reading comics and inconspicuously holding hands. She was teary-eyed as she passed the park where Sam carved their initials in the old sycamore tree for their one-year anniversary. It was the most public thing they had ever done and whenever she was down (which was quite a lot) she would go to that spot and stare at their initials, sometimes running a hand in the carvings. In fact, it's the first place she went when she came home for Regina's engagement dinner, right before all hell broke loose. Even then she couldn't completely let him go. Sam was everything good and pure in her life and she had been foolish to think she could have a new start in New York when her heart was irrevocably tied to Lima. They had a second chance to make things right and Mercedes couldn't wait until he moved to New York so they could take it.

She drew a deep breath as she turned on the street where she grew up on. While Lima held all the good memories of being with Sam, it also held all the trauma of being the black sheep of her family; of never being pretty enough, graceful enough, _good_ enough for her parents. If she could talk to her younger self now she would praise her for her fearlessness and tell her to not internalize the feelings of inferiority and worthlessness her family tried to hurl at her. Every time she got closer to the Jones' home a bad feeling ran through her but this time it was worse. She could sense something was off before she even passed the house. As she drove closer to her childhood home, something suspicious caught her eyes. She slowed down a little and watched as a man carried a woman out of the house. Completely stopping the car her eyes narrowed when she saw her sister's car outside and her heart raced when she recognized who was carrying the woman. Without thinking she grabbed the gun from her bag and slipped out of the rental car. Mercedes approached the two cautiously, creeping towards the guy when the figure in his arms revealed itself to be Regina. He stopped walking when he heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked. Mercedes stood with the gun pointed to the back of his head and in a low voice threatened, "If you don't step away from my sister I will end you."

Will turned around to find a determined looking Mercedes with a gun pointed to his head. "Mercedes, it's not what you think."

Adrenaline surged through her veins as she looked at her sister's body in his arms. "I think you're a pedophile that has already hurt my sister way too much. Don't make me pull the trigger-I have no problem killing you." Squaring her shoulders and fixing him with a stony expression, she tried to show Will her threat was anything but empty. She spoke again, this time with a voice so threatening it could be mistaken for a growl. "Now, Step. The. Fuck. Away."

Before he could reason with her they heard sirens and several car doors slamming. Will slowly placed Regina on the ground backing away from her with his hands up and Mercedes slid the safety on the gun and put it away. Police officers gathered around them a few seconds later and Will was put under arrest. Before he was pushed into the quad car he yelled out to Mercedes "Take care of her."

Fearing the worst Mercedes went over to her sister, and checked for a pulse. Breathing a sigh of relief she cradled her sister close while she watched Regina's eyes flutter open. She heard more than saw the bevy of black SUVs pull up to the house and the footsteps that accompanied them. Regina looked around confused before sitting up completely. "What happened?"

Before Mercedes could answer she heard her father's burly voice beside her. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

He looked over his eldest daughter with a concern he had never shown before. "You alright Gina?"

She nodded her head and quickly winced, regretting the action. "I'm fine. What's going on? Where's Will?"

"Don't worry about him. Come on let's get you checked out." Mercedes held her hand out for her sister to stand and Regina swatted the hand away. "No, I'm fine."

Her father grabbed Regina and looked her over hisself. "Are you sure because we have to head up to the cabin right now."

Both girls looked at their father and asked in unison, "What"? How did he know about the cabin? Was he in on ut with their mother? Regina turned to her sister and asked, "How did _you_ know about it?" Not wanting to waste any time he stewarded his daughters to the SUV and got in the passenger side with the agent from the Security and Exchanges Commission (SEC) in the driver's seat. "Hop in. We've got some things to discuss. There's a lot you don't know about your mother."

Regina and Mercedes anxiously regarded each other, both wary of trusting their father, Mercedes unsure if she could trust either. The only reason she decided to get in was she knew a cavalcade of federal agents would get to the cabin a lot faster than she ever could. More importantly Mike was headed to the cabin too and she knew secrets about the rickety place that could save his life.

* * *

Mike drove slowly up the winding roads that led to the Jones' family cabin. Unfamiliar terrain and a loss of phone signal rendered him on high alert. Everything about this place looked eerie and he couldn't shake the feeling he was walking into a trap. He was thankful he went alone and sent a quick prayer of hope that Mercedes was safely in New York. He looked at the schematic one more time to confirm he was indeed standing in front of the right cabin but it looked so different. He could tell it hadn't been used for years if the rotting porch was any indication and the grounds were crowded with tall weeds and trees. The whole time he was trekking to the door he kept his hand glued to the holster in his hip.

He turned the doorknob and didn't flinch to pull out his gun when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Whoa, easy man." Noah called out bewildered.

Mike dropped his gun and hugged his old friend. "Noah Puckerman. What the hell are you doing here?" Just noticing the jittery person beside him Mike asked, "And who is this?"

Sam held out his hand. "Sam Evans."

"Sam Evans? Mercedes' boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend", Sam answered entering the old cabin. Mike filled Sam and Noah in on what he found out. He told them about Barnes and Stonewall. They in turn filled him in on what they knew. About how Cheryl Jones blackmailed Sam's father and ordered to have Sam killed and about how she made sure Mike was found guilty of crimes she and Barnes committed. Sam also told the duo he dropped his father off at the police station to confess to his part in Cheryl's schemes. Mike even told them he got Barnes to cooperate with the SEC in exchange for a reduced sentence, but wouldn't reveal how.

Sam surveyed the old cabin and a sense of sadness washed over him-it looked a lot different than he remembered. There were spider webs all over, a thick layer of dust filled the walls and furniture and the air held the stench of disuse. But it was one of his favorite places in the world not too long ago and all the memories it held came rushing back as soon as he set foot in there.

Focused on their mission Noah asked no one in particular, "So what are we looking for?"

Sam stared up the steps as he tried to catalogue the most likely place to hold evidence. Like a bolt of lightning it came to him. "The safe!"

Mike's unsettling feeling grew the longer he stayed in the house. They all coincidently met up here and now there's a safe? This smelled like a set up—it all fit too perfectly and he could admit he was still a little paranoid after being released from jail. Noah and Mike began to rush up the steps to the attic both on high alert before Sam stopped them. "We have to be careful where we step. The cabin's structure is unstable. Too much movement and it could cave in." Sam smirked wistfully as he remembered how he and Mercedes came to that realization the night they christened the rooms as teenagers. Mike threw a gun at Sam, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Romeo. Stay alert. We don't know what's waiting for us." Sam grabbed the gun and nodded in understanding. "I don't even want to know what you were thinking about," Noah muttered walking cautiously up to the attic.

* * *

On their way to the cabin Mercedes and Regina held each other as they listened to their father spill bombshell after bombshell about their mother. "It all started two years ago. Some federal agents asked me if I could help them take down your mother while I was out of town on business. They told me her alleged crimes: fraud, embezzlement, blackmail, extortion, tampering with evidence and conspiracy to commit murder. And that's just the stuff we know about. Apparently she had some friends in high places." Regina and Mercedes looked at each other, silently checking to see if they could handle him continuing. Mercedes nodded for him to go on after Regina squeezed her hand in agreement. "I wanted to leave her, but they were still collecting evidence and asked me to keep up appearances until they had enough to take her down. There's more. She helped cover up crimes for high profile celebrities and politicians. Along with her associate, your boss Mr. Barnes, they forced attorneys to withhold evidence. She had been elusive for years—even with wire tapping and bugging. They were finally able to get solid evidence and take her down. Things started closing in on her when one of Barnes' junior attorneys Mike Chang stumbled upon their misdeeds and she had him wrongfully imprisoned and threatening Sam in broad daylight after he refused money in exchange for breaking up with you was the nail in her coffin."

Mr. Jones looked between his children, desperate for a reprieve from what he had to tell them about their mother. All his life he had prided himself on excellence, never failing at anything—except this. He was the worse father in the world and he knew it. He wanted to spare them from having two horrible parents, if only for a second longer. "But that's not the worst of it. Your mom had this Mike Chang followed and put a hit out on him after he was released. She was afraid he knew too much and wanted to keep him quiet. She's the reason why you got hired, why Sam got the job in New York and why you weren't going to move up at the firm. She's the reason you almost died during the snowstorm. She didn't think he was worthy of you. Believe me, if I would have known, I would have stopped it. I just found out and it kills me that she hurt you." He turned and looked at his daughter so she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I may not have been the best father to you girls growing up but I love you. I let my love for your mother blind me and I didn't stand up for you but I'm begging for another chance to be your father, another chance for us to be a family." He blew out a deep breath and smiled sadly when both of his girls didn't respond. The rest of the ride was silent, Regina looked ahead dazedly while Mercedes looked out the window as both girls tried to absorb what they'd just been told.

Mercedes sat dumbstruck in the car. She prided herself on being able to make her own way in the world without her parent's money or influence. To find out her mother had been dangling her job on a string the whole time was a slap in the face to everything she worked so hard for. And what's worse Cheryl planned to kill Sam simply for loving her? Everything that Mercedes knew about herself, everything she tried desperately to unlearn from her parents was crumbling. For a minute learning about her mother's deceptions made her doubt who she was and what she achieved. Sam was the only real thing she had—the only thing that wasn't tainted by her mother's machinations or controlling love and Cheryl tried to have him killed. Because of Mercedes' not completely trusting Sam, her mom almost succeeded in tearing them apart. But Cheryl's plan backfired. She was more determined than ever to protect Sam and fight for the love she was once afraid to admit she felt.

Regina chanced a glance at her sister and her heart broke. There was still so much between them left unresolved, but at this moment, these revelations about their mother left her confused and fiercely protective of her sister. Her father's apologies and subsequent explanations were not some magic elixir that could make everything better. They sure as hell couldn't revive her son or give back all that she had lost. It shouldn't matter what her parents thought, but it did. Regina hated herself for being so weak but mostly she hated how she took stock in their opinions, how she let them dictate her life. She hated how much it devastated her to know her parents would never love her. Her pain, her life didn't matter to them; she would always fall short next to her little sister. More than anything she wanted a fresh start, one where her life wasn't compared to or revolved around Mercedes. One where she could be herself and that would finally be enough. She sank back into the seat strumming anxious fingers on her legs as they neared the family cabin.

* * *

Mike, Puck, and Sam stood in the empty attic thinking it was another dead end. Noah ran a frustrated hand through his cropped hair until he spotted Sam looking around frantically. "What are you doing?"

Sam didn't answer, only slid his hand along the floor until he pressed it against a creaky floorboard and beamed. "I can't believe this it still here." Lifting the board and the ones beside it he revealed a vintage black safe encased in the attic floor. "Me and Mercedes found this a long time ago and tried to open it, but we never could figure out the combination." Sam looked up to Noah and Mike for any suggestions that would help open the safe. "Mike paced as he tried to think of numbers. "Well it has to be personal and it's probably something really important to her so it more than likely has something to do with Mercedes." The trio ran down a host of numbers they thought would be important enough open the safe. After 20 minutes of trying and failing with over 100 combinations Sam perked up. "I got it." The last time he was here, Mercedes stumbled upon some old baby books in a box up in the attic. They found hers and despite her protestations spent hours looking at the old pictures and milestones. One of the pages always drew his attention. Right above where her hospital bracelet was taped into the book there was a picture of her mom holding her outside her delivery room. Something about the way the room number was displayed in the picture and the time of birth right below it stood out in his memory. Taking a chance and turning it slowly he smirked when he heard a click after the added the room number, then click again once he added the hour she was born. When he put in the last number and he could hear the lock open he looked up at both Noah and Mike. Anxious to see what they would find Noah prodded, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

But before he could open the safe Mike put an arm on his shoulder stilling his movements. "Just be careful okay. For all we know this could be some elaborate trap."

Ignoring his warning Sam opened the door and the trio jumped back when a small explosion rumbled the foundation and burned the contents of the safe. The explosion started a chain reaction and soon the floor gave in. Falling through to the dining area the group was a little shaken up, thoroughly frustrated but thankfully unharmed. Slowly standing Mike wheezed a little as the wind was knocked out of him during the drop. "We should get the hell out of here before the whole place collapses." Nodding their agreement they rushed to the back door but just as Sam was about to exit the ceiling collapsed trapping him under the rubble. Mike was the first to notice that Sam wasn't behind him and simultaneously saw how banged up Noah's leg was. Seeing the tough decision written on his face Sam yelled out, "you go. Get Noah some help. I'll be fine. I just have to remove some pieces and I'll be right behind you." Sam knew he was stuck but could tell he was in better shape than Noah. After a few minutes he heard the front door creak open and the familiar sounds of high-heeled footsteps made his blood run cold.

"What are you doing here Stonewall?"

Cheryl walked towards him, genuinely surprised he was able to put two and two together. She sneered and began a sarcastic slow clap, bending down to his level. "Well bravo Young Evans. I didn't think you were bright enough to find out who I was. Seems kind of hokey to have your code name be your infamous championship move but what can I say, I'm a sucker for sentimentality." She shrugged and crossed her arms defiantly.

Sam's anger seemed to fuel his escape and within minutes he was up and wincing; his shoulder dislocated from the impact. Sam stalked towards her menacingly. The sounds of police sirens in the background were like music to his ears. Bending down and holding his injured shoulder he whispered in her ear, "It's all over. Mike and Noah have enough evidence to lock you away forever. There are police officers swarming this place. You lose. Checkmate, bitch."

"That's where you're wrong. I always have another card up my sleeve."

"Why bother? You're done. My dad has already confessed to his deeds and how you used blackmail to control him. Hell, Barnes already signed his confession and handed it over to the SEC. There's no way you're getting out of this without jail time."

She could feel her plan slowly becoming undone. For the first time in her life she was out of moves. For the first time she was outmaneuvered. Her stance remained unapologetic as she tried and failed to maintain her poker face; nerves settled in quickly and she pushed Sam away making sure to pay extra attention to his injured shoulder. He hissed immediately then chuckled never averting his steel gaze. He cheered internally knowing he just got the upper hand. Every word he spoke sent a shiver down the woman's spine. "You tried to take away the most important thing in the world to me because she had her own mind. You made her feel like she had to hide our relationship instead of showing her how proud you were that she didn't turn out weak like you. You hurt her because she was better than you. What kind of a mother does that? Isn't that what you are supposed to want for your child? For them to be strong, independent, and able to make their own choices? You're deluded lady, and I won't let you near her again. You'll never be able to hurt anyone I care about."

She laughed wryly. Placing her hands on her temples she looked at Sam as if he lost his mind. "Honestly you're blaming me for your relationship hang ups? Did you ever think she kept your relationship hidden because she was ashamed of you? Because _you _were never good enough? And really, how much did you care about her when I presented you with an opportunity to be with her sister and you jumped at it? Did I make you propose too?" Her words were caustic and she dripped hate into every syllable. Sam had never thought about killing anyone before. He would like to think he was a peaceful person who would never resort to violence, but standing in front of this woman, this cancer to his life and the lives of those he loves, was making him second guess his morals.

Her grin turned sinister when she saw that she was getting to him. "You don't love Mercedes. You love the memory of what you two shared. You love how she made you feel. You love the fact that you got to hold on to something that you never deserved. You claim to love her but you don't even know what love is." Slipping off her coat she revealed the explosives strapped to her suit vest. Sam's eyes widened in shock and terror as she played with the detonator. "Love is making the ultimate sacrifice for someone else and putting their peace before yours. Love is laying down your life for someone. I would die for my daughter and if the only way for her to live the life she was meant to is for you to die with me, then so be it." He mentally assessed how long it would take to get to the exits if he dug through the rubble and knew he wouldn't have enough time—he wouldn't survive this. He began to back away slowly and stood frozen when he heard the side door swing open.

* * *

Mercedes was getting nervous. When she watched Noah and Mike run up to the police officers she knew something was off. She heard them tell the EMTs that someone was still inside. Noah could barely stand and Mike was propping him up, helping him walk over to get checked out. Running up to Mike and Noah she wanted to make sure they were okay. Her gaze stopped at Noah's knee, which appeared to be shattered. "What Happened."

Noah and Mike looked at each other and they had a silent debate over whether or not they should tell Mercedes what happened to Sam. Breaking their silence a stressed and fearful Mercedes spoke the words she already knew the answer to. "Sam's in there." Mike hugged her and placed soothing circles on her back. She pulled away ans smiled. "No it's okay. I'm sure he's out of the house by now. I'm going to go check on my sister." Every nerve stood on end as she pretended to walk towards Regina all the while listening in on the agents call the SWAT team about a hostage situation in an unstable cabin. Her mind reeled as it replayed the words she overheard: _grave_, _Cheryl Jones_, _bomb_ and _Sam Evans_. Without thinking she slipped through the often neglected side door unnoticed.

What she saw next made her paralyzed in disbelief. Sam looked up the moment she entered the cabin and their eyes locked, a myriad of emotions passing between them. There was Mercedes with a tear-streamed face taking in the scene in horror. Wordlessly Sam begged her to leave but she shook her head. He begged for her to save herself but he could tell she was determined to stay so he watched. Watched as Cheryl pulled the detonator. He watched as Noah shoved Mercedes to the ground and pulled her out of harm's way. Watched Cheryl's face crumble as she realized Mercedes was 50 feet away. He watched until everything deafened and everything turned black.


	14. Chapter 14 Parts 1-3

_Mercedes lay limp on the ground surveying the damage around her. The air was putrefied, and smelled of smoke. Her clothes were singed and moving her hand she felt the glass shards running through her fingers. She could feel the bile rising to her throat as she tried to sit up. It was quiet, eerily quiet. The kind of quiet that happens after a hurricane or tornado rips through a town—the calm after the storm quiet. There was no movement, no confirmation on whether there were survivors. She dragged her body towards Sam and prayed he was alive. It took all her energy but she made it to him and wiped the soot from his face. His body was sprawled out across the debris and he was unresponsive. Once her adrenaline wore off she gave into her own injuries by closing her eyes and letting the darkness swallow her whole…_

She woke up gasping slightly. It had been three years but every time the anniversary crept up she had strange dreams. She blinked adjusting to the sunlight before she felt stubby hands rub her arm soothingly. She tensed. Two years of being married with Shane and she still wasn't used to his touch. That all too familiar pain rose up in her. After her mother's bomb killed Sam and she saw the toll it took on her loved ones, she gave in, determined not to let another person she loved die from her hands. No one should have to suffer because of her disobedience. Sam would still be alive if Mercedes had just did what her mother wanted and she carried that guilt with her everyday. All those years of fighting to be an individual, of forging her own path were gone. None of it mattered anyway. Her mother won. She lost. Mercedes was out of moves.

She closed her eyes trying to block out his lips kissing her shoulder. "You okay baby?"

She nodded, not really able to do anything else. None of this was his fault. She hated being cold to him but she couldn't help it. She didn't love him. She barely liked him. Just like Noah before him he never had a chance. He just wasn't Sam. He was a means to an end and ever since they were married her mother was operating under a false sense of security. Cheryl was crazier than originally thought if she believed her headstrong daughter would give up easily.

She stood up, barely able to stomach sleeping in the same bed as Shane and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to get ready."

Shane sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He knew what that meant. Every year she withdrew further from him. He knew all about Sam and it was beyond bizarre to him that Cheryl literally got away with murder, slipping away from the crime scene. Mercedes always spent the day with Regina, Noah and Mike. He'd asked before if she wanted him to tag along and every time she politely declined. He stood and made his way to the guest bathroom, knowing he was going to be spending the day (his marriage, truthfully) without his wife.

She got to the cemetery early. She needed to spend one-on-one time with him. Everyone gathered at Sam's tombstone on the anniversary of his death, but she frequented more than others. She would slip in every morning before going to work. She had a surprise for him, something she had been working on for three years.

Placing forget-me-nots on his headstone, she traced his name along the marble headstone letting her fingernails fall into the etching. Tears welled in her eyes. She never imagined her life would have turned out this way. Without him. She couldn't get over how unfair it all was. Why were the wrong people punished? Why didn't the guilty get brought to justice?

She was going to fix it. She was going to right this wrong.

"Hi Sam." she closed her eyes as the wind blew. She could always feel him whenever she was having a particularly bad day. He was in the inexplicable warmth she felt after she cried. He was the flutter in her stomach after she laughed. He was in the gentle breeze after she spoke to him.

"I found her." she smiled despite her tears. "She's been in Belize this whole time." she watched as the wind picked up and the forget-me-nots fell from the top of the headstone onto her lap.  
She played with the petals and looked down knowing Sam wouldn't want her to go through with her plans. "I now you don't want me to do this but I can't keep living in a world where she's alive and you're not." she felt as if she were walking around with a gaping hole in her chest. Everything she did was hollow, emotionless. Looking up again she gripped the plane tickets in her hand and slipped them back into her bag. She tried to compose herself once she heard the leaves shuffle behind her.

"Gypsy," Stevie greeted her warmly. His smile was dull and the thick shades he wore were a telltale sign that he was crying. "Hey." She stood up and gave him a hug. Stevie went back to calling her gypsy after Sam's comic went mainstream garnering the success he always dreamed about. It was bittersweet to see her likeness on something he penned and she made a habit out of going into comic book stores to read the dedication every time she passed one.

"How are you doing today?"

She smiled, although he could tell it wasn't genuine. "I'm good."

He furrowed his brows and she turned away to look at Sam's headstone. There were so many times when Stevie would make a facial expression that reminded her of Sam. It physically hurt to see him in everything and everyone but not be able to have him. Changing the subject she turned to Stevie and asked "how's Dwight?" Stevie winced. His father was a sore topic. After his sentencing Mary and Stacy distanced themselves from him, but Mercedes and Stevie visited him frequently. She couldn't blame Dwight for accepting the money. She knew how enticing her mother could be.

"He's fine. Up for parole in 3 months."

"Good." Feigning illness she excused herself before everyone else arrived. She learned her lesson about involving others the last time. She was going to finish this way it was meant to be finished-her and her mom alone. No collateral damage, no innocent bystanders.

* * *

Steeling her spine she checked the address again and stood outside of the door. She opened the door cautiously and froze when she heard her mother's voice for the first time in years.

"Brava meatball. I should have known you would find me someday."

Mercedes gritted her teeth and tried to calm down, she didn't want to just hurt her mother she wanted to destroy her.

"You made it so easy mom. Hiding in plain sight."

Cheryl shook her head. "Yet you were able to find me when law enforcement wasn't." She smiled at her daughter. "I always knew you were special." She frowned when she saw Mercedes wouldn't look at her. "Tell me sweetheart how is that lovely husband of yours?"

She looked up then, her fire long gone and an icy resolve remaining. "Miserable. You see he made the mistake of marrying someone who didn't love him."

"Don't you realize I did what was best for you? Your life would have been difficult if you had married that Sam—"

Surprising them both with unheard of fury, she screamed and punched her mother in the face. As she fell Mercedes pulled out the gun in her bag and held it to her mother's head. "Don't you _ever_ say his name again." She was snarling as she hovered over her mom. Cheryl had to admit she was afraid. She had been in similar situations before but her daughter's eyes were dark and cold. She didn't see any light in them and for a moment she felt a tinge of remorse. She could tell Mercedes was unhappy and she knew it was her fault, that she caused this. For the first time she felt she was going to die and what's worse she felt she deserved to.

Still she wouldn't back down or admit her failures."Honey lets be real. You don't have it in you to kill anyone." Cheryl smirked foolishly, baiting Mercedes.

"Well I am your daughter." she pushed the gun deeper against Cheryl's skull. "Do you really want to push me?"

Cheryl looked her daughter dead in the eye, defiant as ever. "See you in hell."

"Trust me you deserve worse the death, but it'll have to do." Mercedes closed her eyes tightly and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**PART 2**  
Mercedes woke up gasping slightly. It had been three years but every time the anniversary crept up she had strange, unsettling dreams. She blinked adjusting to the sunlight before she felt long nimble hands rub her arm soothingly. She tensed then quickly relaxed.

"You okay," asked a voice beside her that was filled with concern.

She turned and looked into his big brown eyes nodding slightly. "I will be." It became tradition that on the anniversary of the explosion she and Mike would stay up all night talking and eventually falling asleep together, finding comfort in each other's arms. Mercedes was grateful for a friend like Mike.

He sat up on his elbows to take a good look at her—her face was solemn, her eyes sunken in with dark circles and bags. In short she looked miserable. He couldn't blame her though, this anniversary brought nothing but bad memories. What with Noah's and Cheryl's deaths and Sam's coma, it seems no one escaped the scene unscathed. This year Regina was even slipping further away and both were afraid she would try to harm herself.

"Mercedes? Are you going to visit him today?"

She shook her head and hid her face in her arms so he wouldn't see the tears that fell. Every time she went in there and saw how broken he was, every time a doctor warned her about the impossibility of him waking up with the same mental capacity, or at all, a piece of her chipped away. She began avoiding the hospital because she knew she was to blame for him being there. She failed him. She failed them all. "I can't." Her voice was unsteady and broken.

Mike sighed heavily looking at his friend. He reached out for her and squeezed her hand. "Maybe tomorrow then?" He got up and headed for her kitchen after telling her he'd make some coffee.

"Maybe." She raised her head and stepped out of bed knowing she just lied to Mike and herself.

Walking back into the room Mike handed her the mug of coffee and smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder. "Mike" She lifted her head slightly to look at him.

Sitting his cup of coffee on the table he turned slightly, giving her his full attention. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be okay? That we can move on from this?"

He looked into her earnest eyes and knew she needed him to lie. For her sanity. For all their sanities. "I know we can."

The shrill ringing from her phone cut through the silence that fell. She answered the call looking at Mike the whole time. Mike knew something was wrong and had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with Regina. He watched her sigh and end the call, rubbing her hands on her thighs.

He waited for her to talk to him. After a minute had passed in silence he asked, "Is everything okay with Regina?"

Mercedes shook her head. "She's not doing well. I'm really worried for her Mikey. I have to go see her."

* * *

She checked into the mental health facility with a batch of Regina's favorite flowers. After signing in she was led to her sister's room where she saw a gaunt and broken Regina huddled in the corner of her room.

"Hey sweetie, it's me. I brought you some flowers." Mercedes set them down on the end table near her sister's bed. It pained her to see her sister so defeated. Regina just couldn't adjust after the explosion. She voluntarily admitted herself for treatment. Mercedes thought it was the strongest thing she'd ever seen anyone do. She wished Regina would respond, wish she would acknowledge her instead of staring into that damn mirror.

Regina took out her mirror holding out a shaky hand to look at her reflection. Her eyes darkened and she scowled. Frustrated, she let out a scream and threw the mirror against the wall watching it shatter to pieces. "Look at me Mercedes. I'm ugly." She'd heard that outer beauty fades and that one should focus on inner beauty all her life. She thought that was a joke, something that made ugly people feel better. Now she could hear everyone she made feel ugly because of her looks teasingly tell her 'I told you so.' Maybe it was just poetic justice.

"That's not true." Mercedes was a little annoyed that with all that was happening Regina was still focused on something so trivial. That Regina based her whole existence on something superficial and fleeting. But she kept it to herself.

"Yes it is." She took a deep breath and looked at her sister. Honestly Mercedes looked worse for wear but she still looked better than Regina. She was always prettier, always smarter, and always stronger. Mercedes was better than her and it made her feel like shit. It's one of the reasons why she never stood up for her sister. She knew the taunting was wrong but if Mercedes felt for one nanosecond what Regina felt like every day, things were fair. She knew how Cheryl-like that thought was and she hated herself for it. "Look at you. You always win." Her eyes drooped but she forced herself to say what she needed to. "They loved you more, they loved you best. Mom loved you enough to kill for you."

Mercedes went over to her sister and sat next to her. Regina's words horrified her. "That's not love, G. That's something else. That's manipulation, control, and obsession. Mom never knew how to love anyone and it had nothing to do with you."

Regina shook her head. She knew the truth. "It had _everything_ to do with me. I wasn't strong enough. She thrived on power and she knew I was weak."

Mercedes hugged her sister tighter trying to show her how loved she was. She clung to Regina hoping to convey so much from the simple act. Mercedes was trying to let her know that her mother's warped perception of love didn't have to define them and she loved Regina. Closing her eyes she rocked Regina gently, smoothing out her hair in the process. Seeing Regina like this was terrifying. She only saw her like this once after she miscarried and it was a miracle she ever bounced back from losing her son.

"He would have been 12 this year Mercedes." She spoke softly but Mercedes heard every word. "I never told you this but I was going to name him Caleb. It means 'the devoted one'. I was going to dedicate my life to protecting him and keeping him safe. I was going to make sure he knew what love was. Make sure he felt my love. She took him away." Regina pulled the old ultrasound picture out of her robe pocket. It was tattered and time made it difficult to see but it was her most treasured possession. "I'll never get to have my dream." Taking the picture in her hand she gave Mercedes a shaky smile as she balled the pictures up and flung them against the same wall she threw the mirror. "He never had a chance."

She stayed glued to her sister's side, holding her for dear life. She was afraid if she let go, Regina would fall to pieces.

What could she say? Mercedes felt as useless now as she had when she tried to console her sister as a teenager. Placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head she looked at Regina and whispered comfortingly, "I know it doesn't seem like it now but you're going to get through this. I promise we'll make this better, you and me." She worried her bottom lip knowing she just made a promise she wasn't sure she could keep. Staying with her sister until she fell asleep, she tucked her in knowing where she had to go.

* * *

With a heavy heart she stepped in to Sam's room. She stopped asking about his status last year when all she got were suggestions to let him go. She didn't want that and she knew he wouldn't want that either. "You don't deserve this."

Taking a seat beside him she grabbed his hand, letting her thumb graze each knuckle. She avoided looking at him opting instead to study the pictured littered around his room—the picture of Stacy with her framed Bachelor's degree was her favorite.

"I have a confession." I didn't tell you this but I got a better scholarship at Ohio State. I chose to go to New York. She breathed deeply picturing the hurt and disappointed look he would have on his face at her news. "I was so afraid of you, of letting you in. We were so young but my feelings for you were so intense, you know? You just came into my life and shifted my priorities. I had all these plans to leave so I could be free from my family, but the longer we were together, the more I wanted to stay. That scared the shit out of me. I tried to keep my distance, tried to keep it inside but you were so persistent, so _perfect_. You always let me know exactly how you felt and your confidence made me believe anything was possible. 'I love you' was always on the tip of my tongue, but it was the only thing I could hold on to so I did."

She sniffled then looking at him. "I was so stupid and so weak. I wish I could take it all back. I wish I would have stayed with you, that we could have had that time together. I regret it more than anything.

She stood up. Smiling down at him she closed her eyes and kissed his forehead.

* * *

**PART 3**

She woke up gasping slightly. It had been three years but every time the anniversary crept up she had strange, unsettling dreams. She blinked adjusting to the sunlight before she felt pale calloused hands rub her arm soothingly. Closing her eyes, she melted into his touch.

"Good Morning." She heard his rumbly morning voice and smiled softly.

These dreams happened every year and grew more vivid as the years progressed. She always woke up unsure if this was her reality or if she was still dreaming.

She pulled back, studying the features and contours of his face. Dream or not, she was happy to be with her beautiful boy again.

He saw the hesitance in her actions and asked, "What's wrong?"

"How do I know this isn't a dream?" She wanted to give in to it but she knew she would be shattered if this wasn't real, if she woke up next to anyone else besides him.

Sam looked down at her and furrowed his brows. She was always like this when the date of the explosion drew near. Now came his favorite part—reminding her. The look of confusion faded when he sported a devilish grin. Swooping down he nipped gently at her pulse point licking and kissing it after.

"Does this ever happen in your dreams?"

Closing her eyes she shook her head and pulled away from him slightly, heady from the feel of his lips on her skin. "No."

He wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her flush against him. His hands explored her body, splaying across her waist and stomach and stopping at her hands. Using one hand he trailed her arm before one of his fingers traced her wedding band. "Do you wear this in your dreams?"

She brought the hand he was touching closer to her face and smiled at the yellow gold wedding band situated below a beautiful amethyst vintage ring. As teenagers they always discussed her wearing his mother's ring one day. When she saw him at that restaurant with her sister three years ago, she realized that would never happen. This ring was their fresh start, their renewed commitment to each other. She never thought she'd prefer any ring over his mother's, but this ring was perfect because it was for them and them alone.

She knew why she loved it so much. It reminded her of secret rendezvous and quiet declarations of love. It was theirs and it solidified what happened after the explosion. After she had to identify her mother's remains, after they found out Noah had to walk with a cane for the rest of his life and after Sam's two week hospital stint. Once Sam was cleared for travel they used Noah's tickets and hopped a flight to Turkey where they were married. The ceremony, just like their relationship, was private. The embattled couple exchanged vows in a small town on the Turkish countryside—it was perfect. Mercedes didn't want a big affair with millions of people, she was happy in her simple dress with her extraordinary man. The only item she fretted over was her bouquet which had chocolate cosmos, calla lilies, gloriosa lilies, dahlias, orchids, seeded eucalyptus, and ferns. The bouquet fit them perfectly, each flower told their story.

She looked into his eyes then, her own glassy. "That's my favorite memory, our wedding."

He looked at her with equal emotion. "Mine too."

This was bliss and she could only think about him. He was actually _here_.

A feeling lurched inside when she thought about how everyone else fared in her dreams. Turning to her husband (she would never grow tired of calling him that) she asked cautiously, "What about the others?"

He sighed a little at the loss of contact. "Well I still moved away from Lima and you left New York because we decided to start fresh in a new place."

She smiled as she recalled the millions of boxes and costs to move halfway across the country. "Uh huh."

He kissed her collarbone. "You and Mike started your own firm here after they dropped the charges against him and lifted his disbarment. Not to sound biased but you're two of Chicago's best criminal lawyers."

"I remember that vaguely." She rolled her eyes, pretending to be unaffected by his actions.

He moved his attention to her neck. "Noah stayed in New York, expanded his firm, and stared dating Regina after she moved out here to go to school." Her cheeks grew warm recalling the day she accidently walked in on them.

He peppered his kisses along her jaw. "And your sister is going to kill us if we're late for her graduation tonight." Mercedes remembered when her sister told her she had top honors and was speaking at the graduation. Regina finally felt like she was more than just a pretty face, something Mercedes knew all along.

She looked up at him a little breathless from the love that shone his eyes (the soft kisses didn't help matters either). This was her reality. He was really here as her husband. She was finally home. He kissed right behind her ear and laced their fingers together before whispering sweetly, "I love you Mercedes Evans."

She responded without hesitation. "I love you too Sam Evans."

He closed his eyes and smiled. He'd gone so long without knowing her feelings that now when she told him it was like she was healing a scabbed wound. Every time she told him she loves him, the scar becomes less and less visible. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." Leaning forward he went to kiss her lips but she jumped up and out of the bed, stopping him in his tracks.

Watching her flitter in and out of the bathroom, he looked at her bewildered. "What just happened?"

She reached up and offered him a conciliatory peck on his lips. "Sorry but you were right. We're going to be late if we don't get ready now."

If he knew his statement would have cost him those lips, he wouldn't have even brought up the graduation.

"Besides, we have all the time in the world… _afterwards_." The way she drew out the word combined with the way her ruby lipstick was enticing him made him wish the graduation was already over.

He leaned against the doorframe and watched his wife some more. She was right. They had the rest of their lives.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for hanging in there with me. I hope you enjoyed this story.

You may be wondering why I put so much emphasis on the flowers. Well, I was planning on writing a companion piece to this fic which explores different pieces of the story (Regina and Will, Mercedes going to college, Samcedes at the cabin as teens) where each flower would focus on a chapter of their story. I made the bouquet the cover for this fic. It may happen but honestly it's difficult for me to write Samcedes now. Would any of you be interested in it anyway?


End file.
